Perverted Soul
by Peluchette
Summary: Porte o8. Devenir l'esclave d'une voix ... Celle d'un personnage sadique et invisible, qui va se réserver le droit de créer ce qu'il appelle simplement "un jeu" ...  Angst/NC-17/Yaoi   YeWook/KyuMin
1. Prologue

Prologue

J'avançais dans une de ces rues bondées de monde, exaspéré rien qu'à l'idée de savoir que la distance qu'il me reste à parcourir était plus que longue. Les mains dans les poches de mon jean slim, je reluquais chaque personne, celles qui s'attardaient devant moi, que je dépassais, qui me bousculaient, qui m'observaient avec insistance. Était ce par mon allure de rockeur que j'attirais les regards ? Hommes, femmes mais surtout de pauvres pucelles - vu leur timidité flagrante - qui ne cessaient pas de chuchoter en me jetant un regard par ci, par là et ainsi de suite … Arrêté au passage piéton, je souriais sans porter mes yeux vers une personne en particulier. Quelques gémissements vinrent frôler mon oreille. Elles ne cessaient de piailler à qui voulait bien l'entendre des « Hannn ! Il est trop beau » … Le feu repassa au vert, ces trois écervelés me suivaient, toujours aussi bruyantes … Si elles savaient … Avec quelques années de plus, ces petites excités auraient pus faire de parfaites exhibitionnistes, pour rester dans un minimum d'élégance niveau langage. Une à une, elles se seraient dévêtis lentement, mutuellement, sensuellement devant une foule de clients prêts à tout pour pourvoir faire taire une once du plaisir sexuel qui les animeraient. Droguées, elles auraient pu faire tourner un marché de quelques jours avant de finir dans un hôpital, pour tenter de survivre à une douleur infligée lors d'innombrables séances de pratique physique … J'accélérais le pas et finis par les semer, j'avais autre chose en tête pour l'heure …

Je n'étais qu'à mi-chemin. Je m'étais retrouvé devant l'un des plus grand cimetière de la ville, j'en souriais béatement en continuant ma marche. Pendant quelques secondes, mes yeux se rivèrent sur les pierres tombales, je fus plongé dans mes pensées et quelques images me revinrent en tête. Des images que mon subconscient me projetait à longueur de temps, avec un malin plaisir. Etrange ? C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Débauche, perversité, sadisme, sexe, des domaines que j'avais côtoyé et qui me hantaient toujours.  
>Cette journée qui avait changé ma vie et dont chaque détails avaient imprégnés mon esprit.<em> « o8 avril 2oo6, enfermé dans cette pièce humide, froide et sombre … J'étais adossé au mur, je mourrais de soif et j'étais fatigué … L'air devenait presque irrespirable et seule la photo de ma mère, cachée dans la poche arrière de mon bas, me tenait compagnie. J'avais envie de mourir … J'avais perdu toute notion du temps et les quatre mois - ou plus, je n'en savais trop rien justement - passés ici m'avait rendu complètement fou. Mes blessures, sûrement infectées, me rendaient malade mais la flamme qui m'animait ne voulait pas s'éteindre. Une lumière était apparut, s'agissait il de l'ange de la mort ? Je n'y voyais quasiment plus rien mais j'aurais aimé que ce soit le cas … Cette ombre se baissa à mon niveau et releva mon menton, m'arrachant une grimace. Je tremblais de partout et n'osant pas relever les yeux vers ce personnage, je me contentais d'attendre … « Tu refuses de crever, hein ? … Si ton père ne pait pas, tu finiras par craquer et ta petite gueule d'ange pourrira ici même … ». Il me le répétait jour après jour … Tel un enregistrement vocal que j'avais fini par apprendre par cœur … Certainement dégouté par l'allure que j'arborais, il fit en sorte que ma tête rencontre le sol d'un geste. Seul le bruit de ses pas remontant les escaliers me parvinrent … Je me refusais tout mouvement, même mes larmes ne voulaient s'échapper. Je reprenais doucement un peu d'air et tendis l'oreille … Quelque chose clochait et malgré mon état misérable, il fallait se l'avouer, j'en étais persuadé. Ce qui semblait être la porte d'entrée claqua un bon coup et un silence plat envahit l'habitacle. Était ce le moment ? Avait on fini par entendre mes appels « au secours » ? Je relevais lentement les yeux et je me rendis compte de l'ouverture de la porte grise. Un filet de lumière passait à travers la salle. Je ravalais difficilement ce qui me restait de salive et pris au moins cinq minutes à me remettre à la verticale. Puis toutes mes actions s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse phénoménal, vu par moi, cela va de soit … Je ne saurais dire au bout de combien de temps l'épreuve des escaliers avait été surpassé, mais ce dont j'étais sûr c'était que je respirais de nouveau. Affalé à même le carrelage, je ne pris pas le temps de découvrir la maison - le contraire pourrait paraître étonnant vu les jours que j'avais passé dans la cave de celle-ci … Je rampais péniblement jusqu'à atteindre la porte principale. Après quelques gestes, je finis par ouvrir et là une drôle de sensation m'envahit. Je tenais debout, ce qui relevait du miracle et me mis à déambuler dans l'allée de cet endroit, que je maudissais déjà et j'arrivais en plein milieu du trottoir. J'étais, comme dirait l'autre « libre » … Ce sentiment que tout homme indépendant ressent à sa libération ne semblait pas vouloir me traverser.<em>

_Je me rappelle avoir pensé à mon paternel à ce moment là … Était il encore au commissariat ? Me chercher t il ? Où était il ? Je dus prendre plus de dix minutes à observer le voisinage. Tenter de reconnaître et de différencier une rue à une autre était nécessaire. Prenant appui sur tout ce qui passait sous ma main, je marchais, trébuchant parfois, me blessant davantage …_

J'aurais pu écrire un livre de tout ça … Mais personne ne me connaissais réellement, tous ceux qui m'avaient connu un jour me croyais mort … Pour quelle raison ? Drôle d'histoire, cependant, je ne me lasserais certainement jamais cette remémoration …

_Un nouveau quartier se tenait devant moi, personne à l'horizon. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée et pourtant rien ni personne ne perturbait ce silence parfait. Un léger sourire en coin se dessina sur mon visage alors que j'apercevais cette maison dans laquelle j'avais toujours vécu … Je pris une profonde inspiration, enfin dans la limite du raisonnable vu que tous mes membres me faisaient souffrir et empoignais le loquet. La porte était ouverte … Même si je trouvais ça étrange, je n'avais pas relevé et j'étais entré à l'intérieur en silence … A première vue, rien n'avait changé. Le son de notre téléviseur s'entendait de là où j'étais. Après quelques pas, mes yeux durent s'habituer à la lumière. Je n'avais pas encore ouvert la bouche que sa voix se fit entendre : « Première porte à gauche, faut monter … ». Mon paternel n'avait pas bougé, assis sur son fauteuil en cuir noir, il ne quittait pas l'écran des yeux. Je tremblais presque devant l'incompréhension de la situation … « Mais Appa, je … » _Jamais je n'aurais pensé que c'était la dernière fois que je prononçais ce mot, « Appa » … _Deux jeunes hommes m'avaient interrompus, deux inconnus qui descendaient tranquillement les escaliers en rigolant. Les quelques dires qu'ils s'échangèrent ne me rassuraient en rien … Sans trop réfléchir, je suivais la piste qu'ils venaient de parcourir et grimpais les escaliers. Mes membres semblaient s'endolorir au fur et à mesure … Je me sentais bizarrement éveillé, moralement cela dit. Ces moments pendant lesquels mon agresseur abusait de moi jaillirent de mon subconscient à une vitesse phénoménale. De fins gémissements, puis des hurlements s'enchaînaient créant ainsi comme une aura sensuelle, qui envahissait tout l'étage. Encore un inconnu … Ce denier me bouscula en descendant les quelques marches, un sourire mauvais déformé sa bouche alors qu'il rebouclait sa ceinture. Arrivé en haut, un vent chaud me parcourut me faisant agréablement frissonner. La porte indiquée par mon « père » n'était autre que celle de ma grande sœur._

Je regrette amèrement de lui avoir accordé tant d'importance … Durant mon enfance, elle avait su prendre soin de moi, comme ma mère aurait pu le faire si elle ne nous avait pas quitté, il y a de ça quelques années … Une meilleure amie, une sœur, une mère, …

_La porte peinte en rose était entrouverte, je la poussais du doigt et l'air palpable de la grande pièce pénétra dans chaque pore de ma peau. Un « vas-y, entres » entra dans mon oreille pour ne plus en ressortir. Cette voix, sa voix, … Une brise d'excitation me fit tressaillir. Je m'exécutais calmement. Je zieutais rapidement la chambre aux teintes rouges et posais mes yeux sur elle. Cette figure féminine qui se trémoussait devant un miroir placardé au mur. Ses courbes étaient délicatement dévoilées à travers l'ensemble qui les recouvraient. Je ne pris pas la peine de fermer derrière moi et m'approchais d'elle toujours aussi silencieux. Je devais être à un mètre, si ce n'était pas moins. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ce soir ? ». Une interrogation poussée et dont la réponse se devait d'être sexuellement claire … Etrange façon de dire ça … « C'est donc ainsi que tu gagnes ta vie ? ». La mine intriguée qu'elle affichait me fit sourire. « Si t'es pas content, tu peux toujours partir, j'ai d'autres clients aujourd'hui … ». Sans m'en rendre compte, je n'étais plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son corps. Une pulsion me parcourut l'échine alors que je lui attrapais les deux poignets avec force. Elle s'étais mise à hurler … d'envie … Jetée sur son lit, elle me regardait passionnément et attendait la suite en gesticulant. Elle avait tout pour faire d'un homme, une bête avide de sexe … Puis tout s'accéléra, assis sur son bassin, je reluquais cette expression qui déformait son beau visage. Sa peau blanche révélait un parfait contraste avec la colère noire que j'éprouvais. Mes mouvements s'enchaînaient, je perdais le contrôle au fil des secondes. « Traînée ! ». Son sang maculait bientôt son oreiller en plumes alors qu'elle hurlait de douleur. « Tu ne reconnais même pas ton propre frère ! ». A ce moment, tous ses traits se dénuèrent d'émotions tandis qu'elle encaissait les coups. Plus aucune réaction, plus aucun geste ne l'animait. Pourtant elle respirait encore. J'étais comme empli de désir, de plaisir … Je me penchais sur elle, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres : « Je ne t'ai donc pas manqué, pétasse ? ». Elle ouvrit la bouche mais je ne lui laissait aucun répit, rien que le fait d'entendre cette voix, précédemment auteur de gémissements, m'aurait fait vomir. Je plaquais lourdement mes lèvres sur les siennes et lui volais un baiser des plus violent. Je n'éprouvais rien d'autre qu'une haine certaine alors que je lui arrachais presque la lèvre inférieure. Ses yeux écarquillés étaient plongés dans les miens. Ses paupières ne clignaient quasiment plus … Mes mains arrivèrent jusqu'à sa gorge et je lui lançaient un dernier regard, pour le moins sadique … « Merci pour ce cadeau, JongNa … ». Mes doigts se resserrèrent sur sa nuque parsemait de marques rougeâtres … Elle agrippa ceux-ci et se remit à gesticuler vainement ... Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue et descendis du lit._

_Comme si rien ne s'était passé, j'avais amassé quelques vêtements dans un sac ainsi que tout l'argent que j'eus la chance de trouver - comme quoi le « travail » de mon aînée n'aura pas était perdu … Puis j'étais redescendu au rez-de-chaussée. Il tenait son journal entre ses mains, laissant la télévision à l'abandon. Quelques secondes après, il tressaillit en agrippant mon bras. Le couteau péché dans la cuisine lui transperça l'abdomen. Il ne parlait pas, ou du moins, il en était incapable. C'était avec hargne que j'avais retiré l'objet et que je lui avait presque tranché la mâchoire, toute sa joue était traversée par le passage de la lame tranchante. Il me regardait enfin … « Dis leur que je suis revenu … ». Il se cambra dès que j'eus enfoncé l'ustensile dans sa jambe droite, je le laissais là après lui avoir pris le portefeuille que son père lui avait donné et ressortis de la grande maison. » _  
>C'était ce jour là que ma renaissance avait vu le jour … Ce fameux o8 juin 2006.<p>

Je baillais bruyamment en entrant dans une superette. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers moi, comme d'habitude. D'un côté, j'étais comme cette fausse mère qu'avait été ma Noona, quelqu'un doté d'une beauté aveuglante et qui sans rien faire pouvait devenir le centre d'attention. Une canette en main, je repris mon chemin. J'avais déjà quitté le centre-ville et les rues qui se tenaient maintenant devant moi se vidaient de monde au fur et à mesure de mon ascension. Porte o8. Ma clé tourna lentement dans la serrure de la grande porte teinte en gris et je fis mon entrée à l'intérieur. Ils devaient s'être réveillés depuis leurs arrivées …


	2. Chapitre 1 : PDV RyeoWook

**PDV : RyeoWook**

Je songe, je m'égare dans le noir infini. Rêver est plus simple, la vie est dure. Mais la douleur m'oblige à ouvrir les yeux. Dur retour à la réalité. Trois heures... Trois heures que j'alterne le sommeil et les réveils. Sommeil ou semi-coma.. Je ne saurais dire. Trois heures et toujours cette même pièce, cette même noirceur, ce même froid qui vous ronge et vous mord la peau. Le noir autour de moi a cette consistance étrange à laquelle la vision s'habitue mollement. Les frissons remontent mon dos, je ne veux pas refermer les yeux, je ne veux pas me rendormir. Depuis quand ai-je peur de mon propre sommeil ? Certainement depuis que j'ai peur de ne plus me réveiller. Mon cerveau semble émerger à son tour et m'oblige à me poser cette question à laquelle je n'ai aucune réponse : "Où suis-je ?"  
>Cette interrogation et suivie de bien d'autres. Multiples questions insatisfaites. Je n'ai aucune réponse, pas d'explication, je suis seul avec mes doutes. Seul... ? Non. J'entends des soupirs et des plaintes depuis mon premier réveil, mais je ne dit rien, je calme les battements de mon coeur et fais profil bat. La peur est désormais la seule force qui m'anime. Peur de l'inconnu, peur des évènements qui vont suivre et dont je ne suis pas maître.<br>Me lever... Bouger est devenu une nécessité, j'ai cette facheuse impression de me fondre dans le sol, de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Cela demande des efforts, je m'appuis, pousse sur mes bras pour mieux retomber. Je retente, me met sur les genoux, agrippe le mur mais je glisse inlassablement. Jeu incessant où je perd indéfiniment. Je persévère, écorche mes mains, blesse mes genoux. Ma vue se trouble, larmes de rage et d'impuissance. Je ne contrôle plus rien, même mon corps refuse de m'obéir... Je suis passé de maître de mon monde à simple objet. Un liquide acide remonte mon oesophage. Bile, nausée... J'arrêtes et retombe inerte sur le sol, seul les sanglots agitent mon corps.  
>Un frottement étrange sur ma droite... Quelqu'un rampe avec difficulté, se rapproche.<p>

"-Arrêtes de te débattre"

Un simple murmure, un souffle. Facile à dire... Je plisse les yeux, tente de distinguer ses traits mais rien à faire, il fait trop sombre.

"-Il nous a drogué... Tes forces reviendront petit à petit"

Il ? Qui ? Pourquoi ?... Rien ne sort. Pas un mot, pas une plainte, même mes sanglots restent bloqués au fond de ma gorge. Mes paupières papillonnent, je sombre de nouveau.

"-T'endors pas !"

Une main sur mon épaule. Un geste si anodin et pourtant qui, dans un moment pareil, vous fait vous sentir moins seul. Je luttes pour garder les yeux ouverts. C'est dur... Morphée est là me narguant, tentant de me reprendre dans ses filets. Je m'y laisserais bien sombré, mais je ne dois pas, je dois être plus fort que lui.

"-C'est quoi ton nom ?"

Je me méfie. Pourquoi devrais-je lui donner mon nom ? Pourquoi devrais-je lui parler ?  
>Soupir... Il cherche simplement à m'aider, à faire en sorte que je résiste.<p>

"-RyeoWook"

Ma voix me semble si faible. Je dois faire pitier. Hier encore j'étais un de ces sales gosses de riche, un peu trop frêle pour faire ma loi, laissant le sale boulot aux autres. Aujourd'hui je suis encore plus faible, encore plus méprisable. Je n'ai jamais rien fait de bien dans ma vie... Un déchet. C'est ce qui me colle à la peau, me défini le mieux. Pourquoi est-ce dans la peur, près du danger qu'on doit se rendre compte qu'on est un beau ? Je vais me repentir, me racheter... Foutaise, même si je le disais rien ne changerait. Encore faudrait-il que je sorte d'ici.

"-Moi... YeSung"

Je m'en fiche. Beaucoup d'autre avant lui mon donner leur nom. Jamais je ne m'en suis rappelé. Ils sont venus, le regard plein de luxure, sont passés sur mon corps, m'ont touché de leur mains sales, m'ont pénétré au plus profond et sont repartis. Pas un.. Non aucun. Je ne me rappelles d'aucun prénom. Pute... Ca doit être le mot qui vous viens à l'esprit en entendant ça. Mais non. Quand on est riche comme moi, qu'on est né pour être une femme mais qu'on se retrouve dans le corps d'un homme, on agit en , chauffant tout ce qui bouge. J'aime me faire baiser. Je suis le fils de mon père... patron d'une boîte de strip-tease pour gay. Détestable endroit où l'on enlève tout pour un simple billet. Formation de prostitués en masse. Je ne suis pas différent d'eux, j'ai l'avantage de l'argent et de n'avoir à enlever que ce que je veux voilà tout. J'ai bêtement calqué tout ces comportements infâmes.

"-Reste éveillé"

J'ai envie de lui envoyer un "Ta gueule",... sa main contre la mienne. Elle la presse, la serre. Sensation étrange. Tant de gens dans ma vie qui ne m'ont jamais soutenu et aujourd'hui un inconnu m'aide. Je n'ai même pas la force de repousser cette main, même pas assez de rage.

"_Tu sais pourquoi on est là ?"

Il persiste à vouloir me parler... Peut-être qu'il a raison, il vaut mieux parler que s'emmurer dans son silence .

"-Non... On est combien ?"

Il ne répond pas tout de suite. Sûrement surpris de ma réponse de plus d'un mot.

"-Quatre je crois."

Quatre. Quatre personnes. Quatres ottages. Quatres paumés qui ne savent même pas pourquoi ils sont là. Quatre vies entre les mains d'une personne inconnue. Nous ne sommes rien. A chaque minute qui passe je me sens devenir petit, presque insignifiant. Ca me fait peur. A-t-il peur ? Suis-je le seul trouillard ici ?  
>Un bruit. Je tends l'oreille. Un grésillement et soudain une forte lumière blanche et aveuglante. Elle vient et repars plus vite qu'il ne faut pour le dire... Un flash.<p>

"-Il veut être sur que nous sommes bien réveillés"

Encore un murmure. Et toujours se_ Il_.  
>La lumière revient mais en beaucoup moins forte et cette fois elle reste. Je découvre enfin le visage de cet homme. Il a les cheveux bruns un peu en bataille, un visage au teint halé, des lèvres pulpeuses et des yeux... Des yeux plus profond qu'un gouffre. Un regard de braise, le genre de regard qui vous brûle de l'intérieur et vous force à baisser les yeux. Le genre de regard auquel je ne peux tenir tête. YeSung. Pouvoir mettre un nom sur ce visage me conforte étrangement. Encore plus étrange, je ne l'ai pas oublié. YeSung, YeSung, YeSung... Il résonne et se cogne dans ma boîte cranienne. Je tourne la tête et tente d'appercevoir les deux autres. Il y en a un au fond, près du mur opposé. Recroquevillé sur lui même, mains autour des jambes, visage dans les genoux. Il a peur. L'autre n'est pas très loin, il est assit et d'un air las regarde aux alentours. Son air désintéressé m'énerve. Je déteste ce genre d'homme qui fait comme si tout aller bien quand tout va mal.<p>

"-uhhh"

Un gémissement d'effort. Je le regarde de nouveau. Il se lève, lentement. Ses forces sont revenues. Je le regarde se mettre debout et me suplanter de toute sa grandeur. Il tend une main dans ma direction. Je n'ai pas besoin de son aide, je peux me lever tout seul. Mais sa peau m'attire, je veux savoir si elle est douce. J'attrape avec hésitation cette main sauveuse et me sens tirer par le peu de force qu'il a retrouvé. Je suis de nouveau sur pieds. Il est plus grand que moi.

"-Nos forces reviennent"

Constat. Pourquoi se sent-il obligé de parler constemment ?  
>Il me soutient d'un bras. Mes jambes tremblent.<p>

"-Tu les connais ?"

Je scrute le visage de l'indifférent. Jamais vu avant ça. L'autre relève légèrement la tête. Choc. C'est un employé, un strip-teaser. Une pute de luxe de mon père. Son nom... Sun... Sang... Je ne me souviens plus.

"-Le petit brun oui... L'autre, jamais vu."

Pas d'une grande aide j'imagine. Il bouge, m'entraîne avec lui.

"-SungMin.."

Je le regarde, interloqué. C'est ça, son nom. Est-il l'un de ses clients ? Je n'ose lui demander.  
>Il continue de me traîner vers les deux autres. SungMin semble le reconnaître et se lève à son tour. Sur ses joues des marques, sillons laissés par des larmes. Je ne suis pas seul.<p>

"-YeSung"

Sa voix, encore plus aigue que la mienne.

"-Pourquoi on est là ?"

YeSung ne sait pas. Pas plus que moi, pas plus que l'autre qui nous regarde. D'ailleurs... qui est-il ?  
>Il nous regarde mais ne dit rien. Muet peut-être...<p>

"-Tu t'appelles comment ?"

Cette question ne vient pas de moi, encore YeSung.

"-KyuHyun"

Il n'a pas l'air aimable. Sa mâchoire carré se contracte et se décontracte. Il est énervé. Il nous regarde comme si tout était de notre faute. Abruti. On ne sait pas non plus pourquoi nous sommes ici. Il m'énerve. Je parcours la pièce des yeux. Cave. C'est à cela que ça ressemble. Sombre, humide, froid et odeur de renfermé. Mes yeux s'arrêtent sur quelque chose de blanc dans un coin... Une enveloppe.

"-Regardez"

Ils se tournent tous vers moi. Je pointe la lettre du doigt. YeSung me lâche et se dirige vers elle. Il la prend, l'ouvre tout en revenant.

"-Une lettre du malade qui nous a enfermé ici"

Il baisse les yeux et la parcours. Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ? Je veux savoir ! Savoir pourquoi je suis ici avec eux ? Pourquoi tout a basculé.  
>Il se racle la gorge. Il va la lire pour nous.<p>

_"Jusqu'à présent vos vies n'ont été qu'un jeu dans lequel vous avez su tenir le beau rôle, cependant une telle part de lâcheté et d'immondices se doit d'être punies. Lancer les dés et attendre la victoire, ne suffira plus. IL EST TEMPS DE RETOURNER LES CARTES PIEGES. Ne tentez pas de jouer de vos privilèges royaux puisqu'ici jouer les as ne vous mènera nulle part ... Vous serez simplement réduit à devenir les valets de vos propres existences. Le passé ne s'effacera jamais, sachez le et ne l'oubliez pas ... C'est comme essayer de faire sauter la dame de son adversaire sans avoir la moindre possibilité de le faire ... Ne vous adonnez à rien, la partie a déjà commencé, suivez les règles et taisez vous ... "_

Ce gars a un énorme soucis... Je ne comprends rien, je ne sais pas pourquoi nous sommes ici à écouter les divagations d'un fou.

"-Timbré... Ce gars est cinglé"

KyuHyun partage mon avis... Je ne l'aime pas plus pour autant.

"-Ne faites rien... attendons qu'il se manifeste"

YeSung... T'en as d'autre de pareilles idées ? Mais bon on a pas trop le choix de toute façon.  
>Je retourne dans mon coin. Loin de l'indifférent. Je m'assois, laisse aller ma tête contre le mur.<br>Mouvement sur ma gauche. Quelqu'un s'assoit à côté de moi.

"-Tu ne comptes pas jouer n'est-ce pas ?"

YeSung. Encore lui. Pourquoi me colle-t-il ainsi ? Je veux être seul. Seul pour pouvoir me lamenter.

"-Non..."

_"Il est temps de retourner les cartes pièges, ne tentez pas de jouer de vos privilèges royaux"_... Ces phrases tournent en boucle dans mon esprit, inlassablement. Je ne comprends rien.

"-Je ne crois pas que nous ayons le choix pourtant..."

Je m'en fiche, je ne veux pas jouer ! Pour qui se prend-il cet homme ? Pourquoi fait-il tout ça ? Est-ce une punition pour la vie que j'ai mené jusqu'ici ? Je savais qu'un jour tout ce que j'ai fait me retomberait dessus, que l'avenir ne serait pas tendre avec moi. Il attrape ma main et je tourne brusquement la tête vers lui, le regardant de mes yeux ahuris.

"-Joues... Joues avec nous RyeoWook..."

Pour qui ce prend-il celui là. Je vais pour récupérer ma main mais je ne peux pas. Sa peau est si chaude, elle me réchauffe lentement tout le corps et me fait frissonner. Alors je détourne juste le visage et ne répond rien, cette fois c'est lui qui me lâche et mon coeur se serre. Je scrute les coins de la salle, au fond il y a une porte... Sans poignée. Je soupire et ferme les yeux quand soudain cette même porte s'ouvre brusquement pour laisser passer quatres hommes masqués. Dans un seul et même mouvement nous nous relevons tous. YeSung se met un peu devant moi, me protègerait-il ? Les quatres hommes se mettent en ligne, mon coeur s'affolle, ça ne présage rien de bon. Va-t-on mourir maintenant ? J'ai peur. Pas de la mort, j'ai peur de souffrir, de partir d'ici, de n'avoir rien accompli dans ma vie, de ne jamais avoir rien fait de bien, qu'on m'oubli... De n'avoir jamais aimé. Un grésillement se fait entendre puis une voix sortie de nulle part nous parvient.

"Vous allez vous battre. Si vous n'en avez pas le courage vous pouvez les laisser vous frappez jusqu'à ce qu'ils vous achèvent. Si vous vous défendez ils ne vous tuerons pas. Vous deviendrez plus fort..."

Et puis ce fut tout. Plus fort ? Pourquoi voulait-il que nous soyons plus fort ? J'étais complètement perdu. Mais je n'avais vraiment pas le temps de penser à ça, les quatres masses de muscles s'avançaient à pas rapide vers nous. L'un d'eux m'empoigne par les épaules et m'entraîne un peu plus loin, alors que les autres se faisaient eux aussi prendre à part par les hommes masqués. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire, on ne m'avait jamais appris à me battre. Comment faire maintenant, face à ce bolosse ? Je reçut un premier coup de poing dans le ventre et mon corps tomba au sol. Cette douleur était atroce, comme si même mon estomac allait ressortir. Il ne me laissa même pas le temps de me remettre que déjà un coup de pieds me déboita à moitié l'épaule. Je regardais autour de moi... Les autres se défendaient mais moi je n'en étais pas capable, Je n'avais jamais eu à le faire. Les coups continuèrent de pleuvoir alors que mes gémissements plaintifs étaient de plus en plus sonores, j'entendais au loins YeSung qui me criait inlassablement _"Joues RyeoWook ! Joues !"_. Je le vis lever son pied au dessus de ma tête prêt à m'exploser littéralement le crâne. Alors j'allais mourir ainsi, me vidant de ma cervelle sur le par-terre froid d'une cave. Mes yeux se fermèrent instinctivement, pur réflexe, Personne ne veut voir la mort venir. J'attendis que la douleur se pointe mais... Rien. C'est alors que j'entendis qu'une autre personne était là, mes yeux se rouvrirent instantanément. YeSung. Il était là, frappant celui qui m'avait précédemment battu. La rage était très nette sur son visage si doux auparavant. Il se prit un coup de poing dans la figure et là je me suis relevé, d'un coup, comme si j'avais reçu un électro choque. Ce coup il devait être pour moi, pourquoi se faisait-il frapper à ma place ? Il ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant il refrappa encore l'armoire à glace. J'admirais les muscles de ses bras se contracter sous l'effort, il savait se battre, mieux que moi déjà... L'homme tomba et YeSung se tourna rapidement vers moi.

"-Tu vas bien ?"

Il a dit ça avec des yeux tellement... inquiets, ça m'a vraiment fendu le coeur alors je me suis mis à pleurer. Comme un enfant.

"-Tu as mal ?"

Je fis non de la tête, je mentais. Bien sur que j'avais mal, mais bizzarement je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète. Il soupira comme soulagé que je ne sois pas mort. Il s'approcha rapidement de moi et me pris dans ses bras. Je retins un petit cri de douleur, avant j'aurais hurlé pour qu'on me lâche mais là ça me fit un bien fou. Il se détacha trop vite de moi et me regarda un instant avec... envie ? C'est alors que j'ai vu son visage se rapprocher, comme au ralenti. Je l'ai vu avancer centimètre par centimètre, mon coeur battait la chamade. J'aurais eu le temps de reculer, de le repousser mais mon corps refusait de la faire. Maintenant la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser c'était que je désirais qu'il aille plus vite. Et enfin, enfin ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes. Ce fut un simple contact, une caresse même. On ne m'avait jamais embrassé avec tant de douceur. Il se recula à peine et murmura contre mes lèvres rougies.

"-Joues RyeoWook... Joues avec moi. Joues pour sortit d'ici..."

Il ne me laissa même pas le temps de réagir que déjà ses lèvres se réemparaient des miennes mais cette fois avec plus d'assurance et de passion. Je sentis bien vite le bout humide de sa langue venir caresser ma lèvre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je l'ai laissé faire, j'ai ouvert légèrement la bouche pour laisser rentrer cette partie de lui. Lui que je connaissais à peine. YeSung, c'était la seule chose que je connaissais de 'il mit fin à notre échange je lui ai lancé un regard d'incompréhension.

"-J'avais peur qu'il te tue... Vraiment.

-Pourquoi ?, murmurais-je.

-RyeoWook... Si seulement tu m'avais remarqué plus tôt.

-Quoi ?"

Il me reprit dans ses bras, ma tête posée sur son épaule.

"-N'essayes pas de comprendre."

De toute façon je n'en avais pas la force. Je ne voulais pas réfléchir, j'étais juste content d'être dans ses bras parce qu'au fond ça me réconfortait. il y eut le même grésillement que plus tôt et la même voix cria _"STOP"_. Les quatres hommes retournèrent avec plus ou moins de mal de là où ils venaient, on leur ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière eux. YeSung relâcha sa prise autour de moi mais garda un bras dans mon dos. Je balayais la pièce du regard, SungMin n'était pas dans un très bon état, KyuHyun s'en sortait un peu mieux. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et deux autres hommes entrèrent et sans dire un mot, sans plus de cérémonie ils embarquèrent SungMin et KyuHyun. Ceux-ci tentèrent de se rebeller, de se dégager de l'emprise mais rien n'y fit, ils les emmenèrent tous les deux. Je me retrouvais seul avec YeSung dans la pièce froide. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas... Qu'attendait-il de nous ?

"-Tu devrais te reposer un peu...", me suggéra YeSung.

Oui je devrais mais mon esprit refuser de me laisser en paix. Il me reconduisit près du mur pour que je puisse m'y adosser tout en étant assis. J'étais en train de repenser à tout ce qui venait de se passer quand enfin je réalisais que YeSung m'avait sauver la vie. Sans lui je serais certainement mort, j'aurais beaucoup plus souffert. Sans lui je ne serais pas en train de respirer en ce moment même. Sans lui je ne serais pas en train de le regarder des mes yeux humides de larmes. Sans lui je ne serais plus là. Mon corps bougea de lui même, mes mains allèrent chercher son visage et mes lèvres allèrent rencontrer ses lèvres. Oui j'avais envie de l'embrasser. Mon coeur aussi, il se serra, accéléra, fit des soubresauts. Une sensation étrange me prit le bas ventre, jamais je n'avais ressentis ça avant. Il me sourit puis peu de temps après je me suis endormis sur son épaule. J'étais épuisé.

"-RyeoWook... RyeoWook réveilles-toi..."

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux... Ce n'était donc pas un cauchemar. J'étais réellement là. Je levais les yeux vers la personne qui m'avait interpelé... YeSung, un petit sourire s'afficha sur mon visage, c'est comme si mon cauchemar était devenu moins sombre, juste parce qu'il était là.

"-SungMin et KyuHyun sont revenus, ils ont passé la nuit dans une pièce similaire à celle-ci."

Je tournais la tête pour les appercevoir et là je me figeais...

"-Ils ne sont pas venu seuls..."

En effet les mêmes hommes masqués que la veille étaient présent. Alors c'était repartit ? Oui... Mais cette fois je me suis battu, je me suis défendu du mieux que je pouvais. Et ce toute la journée. A midi un repas nous fut presque jeté à même le sol. J'étais couvert de transpiration et j'avais mal partout. Mais j'ai continué j'ai frappé, cogné... J'ai joué. Et j'ai fait ça pendant au moins une semaine. Tous les jours nous nous sommes battus contre ses hommes, et chaque nuit SungMin et KyuHyun partaient nous laissant seul YeSung et moi. Pendant cette semaine je n'avais pas appris grand chose sur lui, trop épuisé le soir je m'effondrais de sommeil. Mais ce soir là ce fut différent. Ce soir là YeSung n'étais pas fatigué, il s'assit à mes côtés et commença à parler, de tout et de rien. Mais moi je m'en fichais tant qu'il me parlait, j'aimais le son de sa voix et l'effet qu'elle produisait dans mon corps. Et puis il y eut cette phrase.

"-RyeoWook tu es si beau..."

Mon coeur loupa un battement. C'était la toute première fois qu'on me disait ça. Oh j'en avais entendu des "ce que tu es bon" ou encore des "t'es bandant" mais jamais je n'avais entendu ça. Non jamais... Et là ce fut comme un déclic, YeSung était un homme pour moi. Qu'importe que je le connaisse peu ou à peine, il était fait pour moi. Je le désirais. Et pendant un instant j'ai oublié l'endroit où nous étions et je me suis presque jeté sur lui. Je l'ai embrassé sauvagement.

"-Dis le encore..."

-RyeoWook tu es si beau."

Rien qu'à l'entente de cette phrase mon corps se réchauffa, il faut dire qu'il avait une façon de le dire si belle et suave. Il me l'a répété encore et encore. J'ai commencé à me frotter à lui quand je sentis le désir monter en moi et qu'un début d'érection me fit gémir. Ce fut certainement trop pour lui car il me plaqua presque violemment au sol. Il se pencha mais il ne m'embrassa pas. Il resta à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres me faisant trépigner d'impatience.

"-RyeoWook... Laisses moi te faire l'amour.."

Un long gémissement sortit de ma gorge. On ne m'avait jamais laissé vraiment le choix. Il y avait eu les "je vais te baiser pendant toute la nuit", les "j'vais te défoncer" et il y avait le "laisses moi te faire l'amour". Mon coeur s'affola encore plus et c'est précipitamment que je répondis oui. Enfin il consentit à m'embrasser, les lèvres, le cou, la mâchoire, la nuque. Il enleva doucement mon tee-shirt et embrassa mon torse. Moi tout ce que je faisais s'était gémir, de plaisir, d'impatience. Il s'attaqua à l'un de mes tétons et je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Sa langue descendit le long de mon abdomen, joua autour de mon nombril, remonta, remonta encore et encore, passa dans mon cou sur mon menton. J'ouvris la bouche et elle vint s'y engouffrer allant caresser la mienne. Ses mains descendirent à mon pantalon et le firent voler. Presque méchamment sa main vint presser mon érection visible sous mon caleçon. Un petit cri fut étouffé. Il se sépara de moi avec un peu de ma salive sur les lèvres. J'en ai profité pour enlever son tee-shirt, déboutonner son pantalon et le lui baisser.

"-YeSung... Dépêche toi..."

Je n'en pouvais plus. Je le voulais maintenant. Il m'arracha presque mon caleçon, révélant mon sexe tendu au maximum, sans aucune pudeur il alla l'embrasser et je lui offris un autre gémissement. Il attrapa mes cuisses et les souleva brusquement, lui s'abaissa et je sentis sa langue sur ma fesse droite puis elle se mouva. Elle bougea et là un cri de plaisir m'échappa. Sa langue faisait des entrées et sorties dans mon intimité, l'humidifiant. Tout mon corps tremblait de plaisir. Sa main elle alla doucement attraper mon membre et commença à me masturber lentement. Trop lentement.

"-Hm... YeSung... Han... Fais le méchamment..."

Oui j'avais tellement envie de lui que je pouvais largement me passer de préparation. Il l'a vite compris et à baisser son caleçon, découvrant à son tour un pénis gorgé de désir.

"-Vite..."murmurais-je.

Je sentis son membre frotter contre mon entrer puis il donna un coup de rein et il entra entièrement en moi sous un cri incontrôlé. C'était bon... Ce sentiment se situait entre le masochisme et le pure bonheur. Ca faisait mal mais c'était foutrement bon. Il n'attendit même pas que je m'en remette pour donner un premier coup de buttoir. Il était comme griser par mes gémissement et fou de mon étroitesse et ma chaleur. Ses aller retour en moi étaient divins, Je sentais la peau de son bas ventre frotter contre mes fesses de plus en plus vite. Mes mains allèrent se plaquer dans son dos et mes ongles se plantèrent dans la chair. J'étais submergé par le plaisir, j'en pleurnichais presque tant c'était bon. On ne m'avait jamais fait l'amour comme ça... Non on ne m'avait jamais fait l'amour tout court.

"-Oh mon dieu YeSung encore !"

Je l'avais sentis frapper ma prostate. Il l'avait frappé fort et il recommençait. Mes cris ne s'arrêtèrent plus, ses gémissements rauques m'envahirent la tête. C'est comme si je me perdais dans un tout autre monde où seul la luxure et le plaisir comptaient. Sa main recommença à me masturber. Je n'allais pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme là, surtout avec la fatigue que j'avais accumulé. Je l'ai senti arriver, l'orgasme. Il était fort et puissant. Tout mon corps se tendit brusquement et le liquide blanchâtre vint recouvrir mon bas ventre. Peu de temps après je le sentis jouir en moi et je gémis une dernière fois. J'avais chaud et je tremblais.

"-Merci"

Je me devais de le remercier. C'était certainement la meilleure fois de toute ma vie. A peine s'était-il retiré de moi que ce grésillement se fit de nouveau entendre.

"On dit que le cri de l'orgasme est une réplique du premier vagissement... On aurait pu dire aussi bien une réplique du cri de l'agonie"

Il avait dit ça sur un ton neutre, sa voix ne laissant rien transparaître. Ce gars était un gros psycopathe et cette fois ce fut trop. Je me levais brusquement et courais jusqu'à la porte. Je frappais dedans avec mon poing. Je m'en fichais d'être nu et vulnérable.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu veux espèce de malade ? Pourquoi tu nous fait ça ? T'es complètement cinglé ! Pauvre laisse nous sortir !"

Je hurlais à mon péter les cordes vocales mais je m'en foutais. Je voulais sortir d'ici, j'en avais assez. Je m'acharnais littéralement sur la porte, la frappant encore et encore en retenant les larmes de couler. Il n'avait pas le droit de gâcher un moment comme ça. YeSung est arrivé dérrière moi et m'a pris dans ces bras, je ne me suis pas débattu, parce que c'était lui.

"-Il te voit RyeoWook... Je ne veux plus qu'il te voit ainsi"

Il m'a entraîné au fond de la pièce et tel un enfant il m'a rhabillé et tout doucement il m'allongea au près de lui.

"-Dors maintenant."

Je ne me suis pas fait prier, j'étais totalement épuisé, vidé de toute énergie. J'ai posé ma tête contre son torse et je me suis endormi au son des battements de son coeur. Mon sommeil fut neutre, sans rêves. C'était étrange, comme si j'étais dans le néant le plus total. Quand je me suis réveillé, le torse chaud de YeSung avait été remplacé par la froideur du sol. C'était désagréable. J'ai relevé légèrement la tête, il n'était plus près de moi. Je me suis relevé d'un coup pour scruter la pièce, un hoquet de surprise et de peur m'échappa. YeSung était assis sur une chaise, totalement nu, et attaché. Un homme était debout un peu derrière lui, toujours avec ce même masque. SungMin et KyuHyun n'étaient pas revenu. Ce grésillement que je répugnais ce fit de nouveau entendre.

"-Si tu ne cris pas RyeoWook... Il mourra devant tes yeux."

Je restait cloué sur place. Il... Il voulait que je cris ? Non ce serait trop simple. YeSung n'était pas nu pour rien. Il voulait que je cris... De jouissance. Je crois bien que c'est ça qu'il voulait. Je lançais un regard désespéré vers YeSung, il était bailloné mais semblait vouloir dire quelque chose. Il secoua la tête. L'homme s'approcha de lui et retira le tissu qui l'empêchait de parler.

"-Non RyeoWook ne l'écoute pas. ne fais pas ça !"

Il reçu un coup de poing dans le visage et sa lèvre se fendit. Un petit cri m'échappa. Cet homme tentait de salir l'échange que nous avions eu la veille. Il tentait de rendre se moment unique, banal et commun. Comme tout ce que j'ai vécu avant. Mais si je ne faisais rien, YeSung allait se faire battre, je savais qu'il en était capable.

"-RyeoWook... Cette fois ne joues pas !"

Un autre coup de poing fit saigner son nez. Non je ne pouvais pas le laisser se faire frapper ainsi. Je ne pouvais pas accepter de le voir souffrir. Je ne voulais surtout pas le voir mourir petit à petit. C'en était trop me demander. Je sais que cet homme je le connaissais à peine mais parfois ça ne s'explique pas. Parfois les mots ne servent à rien. Parfois l'amour nous tombe dessus sans qu'on s'y attende. Parce que oui, je crois que j'aime YeSung. L'homme masqué leva son poing prêt à le frapper une nouvelle fois.

"-Stop !", criais-je.

Je me suis avancé alors que l'homme reculait. J'allais devoir faire ça devant un autre. Ca me dégoûtait mais je n'avais pas le choix.

"-Non RyeoWook..."

Une larme roula sur ma joue.

"-Chut YeSung... S'il te plait tais-toi."

Je savais que cette fois-ci n'aurait rien à voir avec la veille. Je savais qu'il n'y aurait plus cette magie. Je me suis lentement baissé pour que ma tête se retrouve entre ses cuisses. J'attrapais son sexe entre deux doigts puis ma langue vint le caresser. Elle alla lécher avidement toute sa longueur, s'attardant sur le gland mais rien n'y fit. Il ne durcissait pas. J'ai relevé mes yeux emplis de larme vers son visage.

"-Pitié YeSung..."

J'avais dit ça presque désespérément. Je le vis fermer les yeux et ce concentrer un minimum. Je repris ce que je faisais auparavnt et après quelques minutes il fut totalement dur. Je me suis relevé, déshabillé en détournant le regard, puis je me suis apprété à me préparer mais ses mots me revinrent en tête. Il voulait que je cris, peut-être était-ce aussi de douleur. Je suis monté à genoux sur ses cuisses.

"-Non, RyeoWook ne fait pas ça. Pas comme ça.."

J'ai remonté le bout de tissu pour l'empêcher de parler. Je ne voulais pas entendre ça. Je n'avais pas le choix il ne devait pas m'en dissuader.

"-Désolé YeSung"

Après ces mots je me suis abaissé rapidement m'empalant sur son membre dressé. Un long cri de douleur s'échappa de ma gorge. Ca faisait mal, son sexe me déchirer littéralement de l'intérieur. Mais je devais le supporter. alors je suis monté une première fois sur ce pic de chair, me laissant retomber. J'ai fait ça une multitude de fois, en accélérant un peu plus. Je faisais bien attention à ne pas retenir mes plaintes et mes gémissements. L'autre homme nous regardait avec insistance, je trouvais ça ignoble. J'en aurais presque vomis. Mes accélérations étaient faites pour que YeSung vienne plus vite. Je voulais en finir. Et en effet c'est très peu de temps après qu'il jouit en moi. Mes cordes vocales émirent un dernier cri sonore puis je me suis laissé mollement retomber contre lui, mon front sur son épaule. L'homme masqué vint détacher les mains de YeSung et celui-ci me retint de justesse avant que je ne me laisse tomber de ses genoux. J'avais envie de pleurer, de crier, de vomir... Mais rien ne venait. J'étais juste en état de léthargie total. Comme si tous mes sentiments venaient d'être brisés et salement humiliés.

"-Pardon RyeoWook... Tu n'auras pas du faire ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'entre nous ça soit ce genre de relation vraiment..."

Il n'y était pour rien. C'était ce grand psycopathe qui avait un soucis. C'était lui qui avait tout gâché. Il savait que jamais on ne m'avait fait l'amour avec tant de tendresse. Il savait que j'étais vulnérable sur ce point. Il savait qu'il pourrait me blesser comme ça. Et encore une fois c'est YeSung qui me rhabilla, je n'avais plus la force, et surtout plus l'envie, de rien. Il m'avait totalement briser. La porte du fond se rouvrit et un homme déposa deux objets sur le sol avant de repartir immédiatement. Nous nous sommes approché et nous avons vu... deux couteaux. Le grésillement revint.

"-Ceci est la première manche. Il n'y aura qu'un gagnant. Si vous refusez de jouer vous mourrez tout deux dans d'atroces souffrances."

Je me mis à trembler. Alors c'était ça qu'il voulait ? Qu'on s'entre-tue ? C'est pour ça qu'il nous avez rendu plus fort ?

"-Non... RyeoWook je..."

Oui lui aussi il était perdu. J'allais donc mourir. Oh bien sur j'étais devenu assez fort pour me défendre quelques instants contre YeSung mais pas assez pour le battre. D'un sens comme d'un autre j'allais mourir. Mais si je ne faisais rien lui aussi allait mourir n'est-ce pas ? Il allait souffrir et moi aussi. Alors j'ai attrapé ce fichu couteau. Ma main tremblais toujours, je l'ai serré à m'en péter les jointures.

"-RyeoWook qu'est-ce que tu... ?"

Qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Et bien je jouais. Comme on me l'avait si souvent dit "Joues RyeoWook... Joues". Je continuais, j'allais achever cette partie. Je savais que YeSung n'allait pas prendre ce couteau. Je savais que je serais le seul à me battre.

"-Je joue YeSung... Je joue"

Je le vis fermer les yeux, attendant le coup de couteau dans l'abdomen.

"-Pardonnes moi YeSung...", murmurais-je.

J'ai levé ma main lentement. Ma salive se coinça dans ma gorge, mon coeur s'affola. Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage. Je n'avais pas le choix non. Alors c'est d'un geste rapide et puissant que j'ai planté le couteau... Dans mon propre corps. Un cri sourd m'échappa, il rouvrit les yeux. Je pu lire l'effroi sur son visage avant qu'il ne soit ravagé à son tour par un flot de larmes.

"-RYEOWOOK"

Il me suivit dans ma chute, posant ma tête sur ses genoux.

"-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça RyeoWook ? Pourquoi ?" sanglotait-il.

Je ne pu répondre. La douleur était atroce, je savais que je n'allais pas mourir immédiatement. J'allais lentement me vider de mon sang.

"-Ne me laisse pas RyeoWook, tu ne peux pas."

Ses larmes coulaient jusque sur mon visage et se mêlaient aux miennes. Le laisser... ça allait être dur, mais j'avais fait ça pour qu'il vive encore un peu. J'avais compris que désormais je pouvais mourir. J'avais racheté mon passé de débauché grâce à lui. J'avais fait quelque chose de bien parce que je l'avais sauvé, même si c'était pour peu de temps il allait vivre. Même si c'était pour peu de temps il allait porter mon souvenir en son coeur. Il n'allait pas m'oublier. Et surtout, surtout grâce à lui j'avais aimé. Ca j'en étais sur. Ca n'avait été que pour une semaine, un jour ou peut-être même une heure mais je l'avais aimé. Il m'avait appris la douceur et la tendresse. Il pleurait pour moi, il souffrait pour moi. Alors oui, j'avais aimé YeSung sans rien connaître de lui.

"-Ne... M'oublis... Pas YeSung..."

Ses larmes redoublèrent.

"-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi RyeoWook, je ne vais pas t'oublier... Tu vas vivre. Pitié sauvez le ! Faites quelque chose vous ne pouvez pas le laisser mourir !", hurlait-il.

La douleur commençait à disparaître je devais avoir perdu déjà pas mal de sang car je ne sentais plus mon corps. Dans un effort surhumain je réussi quand même à murmurer un "Je t'aime.." Cela a du lui briser le coeur car il s'est mis à hurler, hurler de douleur. Mes yeux se sont fermés. Je n'arrivais plus à les ouvrir, je n'avais plus assez de force. Je sentis tout de même sa main agripper la mienne.

"-Non RyeoWook ouvre les yeux ! RyeoWook ne me laisse pas. Je t'aime... Je t'ai..."

Jamais je n'entendis la fin de ce deuxième "Je t'aime". Mon esprit à dérivé, ma main a glissé de la sienne et je suis resté là immobile sans plus aucun souffle de vie en moi. Je suis mort en ce début de matinée. Je suis mort dans une cave humide et froide. Je suis mort observé par le plus grand psycopathe de la Terre... Mais je suis mort dans les bras de l'être aimé, je suis mort pour l'être aimé...


	3. Chapitre 2 : PDV SungMin

PDV SungMin (écris par Shaniti)

J'aurais voulu prier à cet instant. Prier pour un non retour, pour une fin rapide et indolore. Quelque chose de simple. Mais depuis que j'étais arrivé ici, je ne croyais plus en rien. C'était impossible même si je l'aurais voulu. A la place, je passais mes longues minutes de répit à pleurer en silence. La seule chose dont j'étais persuadé était qu'en une semaine, j'avais versé plus de larmes que de ma propre semence en un mois. Ma vie d'avant me manquait plus ou moins. Plus parce que je n'avais même plus la force de me satisfaire seul, j'étais clairement en manque, ce qui n'arrivait jamais auparavant même si je me forçais à ne pas sauter sur l'un des autres hommes dans la même galère que moi et moins parce que j'avais toujours cette impression que son regard était rivé sur moi. Ce qui était en temps normal, plus que plaisant mais depuis quelques jours, je n'avais que trop de mal à le supporter. C'était … Etrange. Pourquoi me forcer ainsi ? Moi-même je ne le savais pas vraiment.  
>En une semaine j'avais découvert de nouvelles facettes de la vie, auxquelles je n'aurais sans doute jamais pensé. Pourquoi apprendre à me battre alors que d'autres s'entretuaient presque pour m'avoir, même l'espace d'une nuit ? Pourquoi avoir besoin de chaleur quand je me faisais chauffer par les plus méritants ? Pourquoi et encore pourquoi …<br>Je relevais alors la tête pour le voir. Assis contre le mur d'en face, ses yeux sombres ne me perdaient de vue que lorsque ses paupières se rabattaient rapidement dessus. Il me faisait ainsi frissonner quelques secondes et ce depuis le premier jour. Je laissais mes jambes retomber sur le sol grisâtre de la pièce où nous n'étions que tous les deux et soupirais un peu. Je me souvins alors de sa voix, un peu grave mais sensuelle lorsqu'il avait prononcé son prénom. Kyuhyun. C'était tout ce que je savais de lui. Pourtant, j'avais comme l'impression de le connaître. Lui, un jeune homme peut-être un peu plus jeune que moi vu les traits de son visage à peine tirés, aux cheveux clairs où se reflétait la faible lueur de l'ampoule accrochée au plafond. Ses yeux noirs devaient avoir été peint par Lucifer lui-même tant ils étaient envoutants. Comment tenir un regard aussi parfait plus d'une minute ? Je n'avais pas cette réponse et pourtant je tentais de le faire le plus souvent possible sans rester innocent. Ayant face à moi un enfant du désir, je ne pouvais que me surpasser pour me retrouver à sa hauteur. Même avec le peu de force qui m'animait, ma main droite remonta doucement sur ma nuque pour y redescendre à la même allure. J'allais mettre en pratique ce que je faisais chaque soir depuis plus de trois ans : La séduction ou plutôt la provocation, chose que je m'étais presque interdite depuis mon réveil en ces lieux mais quand la pression et la tentation deviennent trop imposante, je ne vois pas comment continuer …  
>J'étais le premier sur la liste de chaque personnage important de la société qui aimait se faire plaisir. J'étais connu pour mes aptitudes à séduire n'importe quel homme, à enrôler n'importe quel personnage dans le monde du sexe et je devais être par-dessus tout le meilleur entre les draps, si j'ose dire. Vivre de sexe, de faux amours et de vice, voilà comment je voyais les choses. Certains vous diront que je ne suis qu'une catin que l'on trouve dans une ruelle assombri, guettant le moindre passant friqué. Mais non, j'étais bine plus que ça. Je le savais et j'en étais fier. Vingt-deux ans, renié par mon père, dirigeant d'une entreprise internationale à Tokyo, je trainais les rues - quelle jolie façon de voir les choses - sans rien chercher de précis, ne sachant que faire de mieux. Et je l'ai rencontré. « Bonsoir, jeune homme, je suis monsieur Kim, directeur du « Lost soul », que diriez vous d'un emploi … » Je me souvenais encore de ses yeux jetés sur tout le long de mon corps. « … A plein temps ? ». Toute personne sérieuse aurait refusé une telle proposition, surtout qu'il faisait nuit noire et que nous étions dans un des quartiers chauds de la capitale. Et pourtant, je l'ai suivi avec hâte. Je ne savais pas où j'allais être emmené ni même ce que j'allais faire, mais je m'en fichais. Nous sommes donc passés par la sortie de secours, enfin à supposer qu'il s'agissait bien de cela et à peine la porte fut elle fermé qu'un grand homme, au visage angélique m'avait pris par le bras et jeté dans une grande pièce dont je n'aurait pas soupçonné l'existence vu le couloir par lequel nous étions entrés. Et c'est cette nuit là que j'ai baisé pour la première fois de ma vie avec un homme. Je ne pourrais dire « faire l'amour », cette expression n'a jamais fait pas parti de mon vocabulaire et n'en fera jamais parti. Je ne connais pas les bienfaits ou les méfaits de l'amour prodigué par quelqu'un. Si on advenait à me parler d'amour du sadisme, je répondrais que j'en suis amoureux. Éperdument amoureux. Une vie sans sexe et sans perversité, n'est qu'une vie monotone et inutile. Je gémis en pensant à tout cela sans m'en rendre compte. Je gémissais du plaisir de MA vie. Un léger sourire vint s'éprendre de mes lèvres lorsque je le vis se lever lentement. Mes doigts caressaient mon intimité depuis quelques minutes déjà mais me faire plaisir seul ne valait rien face au plaisir que l'on peut procurer ou faire subir à un autre. Je m'imaginais déjà sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes et son corps contre le mien, mais il n'en fut rien même après quelques instants supplémentaires. Il s'était juste mit debout tout en continuant de me regarder mais rien d'autre. Frustré mais excité en même temps, un râle m'échappa alors que mon propre sperme venait de colorer mon sous-vêtement dans une teinte plus foncée. Rien ne parut le faire réagir.<p>

« - Rien ne t'excite, c'est ça ? »

Il leva un sourcil avant de sourire un peu. J'enlevais donc ma main de mon boxer et me remit à la verticale aussi. Je détestais qu'on me regarde de haut, j'étais toujours celui au dessus, dans toutes les circonstances …

« - Tu préfères peut-être autre chose, alors ? »

Je parcourus les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient et vins admirer se prunelles sombres et aguicheuses. Il était un peu plus grand que moi, chose à laquelle je n'avais jamais fait attention, mais ça ne posait aucun problème. Je manquais de force certes mais devant un tel homme, la vague d'excitation qui me prenait -retenue pendant sept jours - allait déferler.

« - Kyuhyun, tu sais ce dont j'ai envie là ? »

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit et il défit le contact visuel que nous avions. Je suivis son regard et reconnus l'un des deux autres « prisonniers ». C'était Yesung, celui aux cheveux noirs, celui qui parlait le plus. Description assez pauvre certes mais c'était tout ce que j'avais trouvé sur le moment. Il n'était pas le genre de personne avec qui j'aurais voulu passer un soir, mais c'était celui que je connaissais le mieux, ici du moins. Nous n'avions pas une relation très poussée côté sexe mais nous discutions souvent lorsque l'aube venait à renaître et que je retrouvais la boîte où nous travaillions, complètement vide. Enfin même si ce n'était que provisoire … Je pus voir ses yeux rougis par les larmes mais ce qui était sans doute le plus choquant était la colère marquée sur son visage. Il hurlait encore et encore. L'homme aux épaules trop carrées ressortit après lui avoir infligé un coup de pied en plein abdomen. La dessus, Yesung gémit de douleur et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, j'accourus jusqu'à lui et m'agenouillais à ses côtés. Je ne prends jamais pitié d'un autre, mais là c'était plus fort que moi, nous étions dans une même galère alors autant avoir un minimum d'humanité. Chose que je découvrais en ce moment même.

« - Yesung, Yesung ? Ca va ? »

Ce qui me surprenais un peu fut ma propre interrogation. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas bien, c'était tout le contraire. Et je lui répétais la même chose pendant une minute jusqu'à ce qu'il en se relève à moitié pour attraper mes épaules avec force.

« - Tues moi, Sungmin. Tues moi ! »

Il se mit à me secouer un peu avant de retomber au sol.

« - Yesung, qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
>- Il … Il me la prit …<br>- Qui t'a pris quoi ?  
>- Ryeowook est mort. »<p>

Je me retournais vers Kyuhyun qui se tenait près de nous. Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Même moi, étant sensible uniquement lorsqu'on me touchait, j'aurais dis ça avec un soupçon d'émotion. Mais pas lui. Il avait deviné qu'un d'entre nous était décédé et ça avait l'air d'être normal.

« - Ce n'est … C'est pas vrai !  
>- Sungmin … »<p>

La main de Yesung attrapa mon avant bras dénudé et je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, attristé comme jamais je ne l'avais vu avant.

« - Il est mort. »

Je ravalais difficilement ma salive et récupérais mon bras avec violence. J'avais du mal à y croire. Je me relevais et fis quelques pas à reculons. Yesung sanglotait encore et Kyuhyun regardait en l'air, les paupières closes. Une envie de hurler me prit brusquement mais elle se perdit dans ma gorge lorsque j'entendis cet horrible bruit, devenu presque quotidien. C'était comme si Il allumait un micro apparemment mais là, cela importait peu. Figé sur place, je braquais mes yeux vers les deux autres hommes présents dans la pièce. Ils n'avaient pratiquement pas bougés. Je posais mes deux mains sur mon cœur dont les battements cœur avaient décuplés entre deux respirations et fixais le sol sale et terne de la chambre.

**« Amusez-vous, il n'y en aura pas pour tout le monde … »**

Le silence retomba automatiquement après cette courte phrase. Cette voix ensorcelante me perturbait de part sa sensualité marquante. Je n'arrivais pas à coller un visage à cette magnifique voix. Ce malade m'excitait à sa manière et qui sait, peut-être le savait-il … La large porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et trois personnes firent leur entrée parmi nous. Trois personnes très différentes de celles que nous avions « l'habitude » de voir. Mes bras retombèrent le long de ma taille et je vis rapidement Yesung se relever. Sans prévenir, des hurlements stridents se firent entendre et les trois inconnues, oui inconnues parce qu'il s'agissait de femmes, nous sautèrent dessus. J'ai tout d'abord pensé à une plaisanterie mais lorsque la plus grande des trois m'assigna un coup de poing en plein sur le visage, je changeais directement d'avis. Les coups et les esquives s'enchaînèrent. Je pouvais rarement apercevoir Kyuhyun plus de deux secondes mais il devait sûrement s'en sortir mieux que moi. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il en était de Yesung mais sur le coup, je pensais plutôt à éviter que les mains et les jambes de la jeune femme ne viennent me toucher. Moi qui trouvais les femmes exécrables, je devais bien admettre qu'elles n'étaient peut-être pas aussi pleines de défauts et aussi nulle que je le pensais. Celle que j'avais face à moi se déplaçait avec une rapidité impressionnante et même si on ne pouvait pas réellement distinguer ses muscles, je pouvais très facilement dire qu'elle faisait mal. Le souffle me manquait de plus en plus et je la touchais de moins en moins. Comme quoi ma souplesse au lit ne me servait pas forcément. Brusquement, elle me frappa convenablement si j'ose dire et j'en tombais intensément à terre, gémissant comme si on m'avait mordu la peau à sang. Les deux mains jointes sur mon entre-jambe, je l'entendis rire un peu avant qu'elle ne relève mon menton d'un doigt. Je ne voyais que ses yeux verts, le reste de son corps était couvert de noir. Elle s'agenouilla devant moi et je ne vis que son poing se fermer avant de m'évanouir. Ce ne serait pas le coup de grâce mais je n'avais plus de forces pour l'heure et elle aurait largement le temps d'en finir avec moi sans même que je ne le sente vraiment. J'entendis un gémissement puis une espèce de sonnerie, elle aussi devenue habituelle. C'était la fin du combat, c'est tout ce dont j'étais persuadé.

~

J'ouvris lentement les yeux, mes paupières étant aussi lourdes que du plomb. J'eus du mal à m'adapter à la lumière de la salle et ce n'est qu'au bout de deux minutes au moins que je découvris l'endroit où j'étais à présent. La pièce était plus petite que la précédente et j'étais seul en plus de ça.

**« Vouloir quelque chose implique le mérite. As-tu déjà mérité quelque chose Sungmin ? »**

Un frisson courut le long de mon dos. Je ramenais lentement mes jambes vers moi et constatais que j'avais les poignets attachés à la tête d'un lit drapé de noir. Je soupirais et ne tentais même pas de défaire les liens, après tout je n'étais pas l'acteur principal d'un film de sciences fictions où comme par miracle je pourrais m'échapper. A peine deux mètres devant moi, se dressait un long rideau blanc recouvrant tout ce que je pensais être un mur mais il s'ouvrit bien vite laissant place à une baie vitrée. J'écarquillais les yeux en reconnaissant, plus ou moins, la pièce de tout à l'heure. Je cherchais des yeux les deux autres ne trouvant que l'objet de mes récents fantasmes inaccomplis. Kyuhyun était devant moi, assis sur une simple chaise en bois. Il ne maintenait pas sa tête droite, j'en conclus rapidement qu'il devait être en train de dormir. Je ravalais ma salive lorsque une porte sur ma gauche s'ouvrit pour se refermer aussitôt. Je ne focalisais pas pour autant sur l'homme qui vint s'assoir sur le lit à son tour. De l'autre côté de la vitre, une femme avait rejoint Kyuhyun, j'aurais voulu hurler pour qu'il se réveille mais j'étais à bout de force. Je me sentais lourd et à la limite de l'inerte, seules mes paupières s'ouvraient et se fermaient. L'inconnue réveilla Kyuhyun d'un coup de poing dans le ventre avant de repartir aussitôt. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en espérant qu'il me regarde.

« - Regardes-moi, je t'en pris.  
>- Ne t'en fais pas Sungmin, il va te regarder. Je te le promet. »<p>

Mon cœur rata un battement. Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma propre salive. L'homme, à la voix suave et enivrante à la fois, se tenait assis à quelques centimètres de mon corps. Je déglutis faiblement, lui arrachant un sourire hautain alors qu'il caressait mes cheveux avec douceur. Je pouvais distinguer chaque trait de son visage, sa peau était claire et belle en même temps. Une sorte de masque recouvrait une partie de son visage, juste le haut mais je pouvais voir ses yeux brillants et rassurants malgré les circonstances. On pourrait penser au chevalier masquer, sauveur des jouvencelles en détresse et ennemi des malfrats, un Zorro incroyablement sexy cela dit.

« - Tu ne préfères pas mon regard posé sur toi, Sungmin ? »

Sa main caressa ma joue avant qu'il n'y dépose ses lèvres, y laissant un simple papillon. Un râle de mécontentement m'échappa. Je détestais ce genre de situation, je n'avais pas droit au rôle que je savais si bien tenir et cela m'enrageais plus qu'autre chose.

« - Ne sois pas si déplaisant, ça rendrait Kyuhyun malheureux … »

Je me revoyais vivement quelques heures plus tôt, tentant de déstabiliser Kyuhyun, mais là encore je n'étais à ma place. La main de mon hôte vint taquiner la peau de mon torse musclé par les combats.

« - Laisses moi tranquille.  
>- Ce n'est pas ce que tu désirais, tout à l'heure ?<br>- Laisses-moi … »

Promptement et avec une force inouïe, il saisit ma virilité et la compressa violemment me faisant hurler de souffrance. Je ne l'avais même pas vu passer sa main dans mon pantalon, je sentais la douleur mais je n'arrivais pas à bouger pour autant. Il me relâcha et descendit du lit. Je repris mon souffle et repliais mes jambes pour atténuer un minimum le mal que j'éprouvais. Je le suivis malgré tout des yeux. Il appuya sur un bouton près de la porte par laquelle il était entré et lança un sourire à Kyuhyun qui avait enfin fini par nous regarder.

« - Bonsoir Kyuhyun. Je ne te demande pas comment tu vas, je m'en fiche complètement. A vrai dire, ce qui va m'intéresser c'est plutôt ce que tu v-  
>- Fermes la, enfoiré ! »<p>

Il s'était mit debout et venait de frapper la vitre de son poing. Notre bourreau se mit à rire calmement. Kyuhyun était si proche de lui à cet instant. Ils n'étaient séparés que par l'épaisseur de la baie et pourtant j'étais sûr que leur esprit se mélangeaient, ils s'entretuaient implicitement.

« - Ce que tu es drôle, petit diablotin. Je sais déjà que tu es vulgaire. Je te connais déjà assez. Jeune homme sans cœur et sans émotions, voué à passer sa vie dans une noirceur totale d'où jaillissent sexe et impureté. Voilà ce que tu es, Kyuhyun. C'est tout. Mais tu n'as jamais réellement su calmer cette partie obscène de ta personnalité. Tu n'as jamais connu le bonheur parfait, l'extase complète, la jouissance suprême. Tu n'es rien pour le moment. Rien, tu m'entends ? »

L'intéressé ne répondait plus. Je naviguais entre deux mondes, celui de Kyuhyun que je ne connaissais pas et celui de ce psychopathe. Ils me semblaient être similaires après les paroles de l'Inconnu. Je suis même allé jusqu'à me demander si je n'étais pas de trop. Ni Kyuhyun, ni Lui ne me regardait, s'en était presque frustrant mais je me taisais et attendais la suite.

« - N'essaies pas me prendre de haut, ce serait bien trop bête et inutile. Tu le sais mieux que moi. Tu as toujours su te démarquer des autres, tu restais seul mais tu étais puissant à ta façon. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensaient de toi mais je ne fais pas parti de ce groupe, mon cher. Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère en ce monde. Tu aurais dû en faire de même. Ca ne t'aurait peut-être pas mené ici.  
>- Pourquoi suis-je là alors ? »<p>

L'entendre parler de lui ainsi me fendis un peu le cœur, je ne me connaissais pas aussi sensible et aussi faible. Les paroles d'un autre me déplaisaient, me blessaient. Ce sentiment est étrange. Écœurant même. Je me secouais un peu la tête et reluquais à nouveau les deux créatures du Diable face à moi.

« - Vous comprendrez lorsque le moment sera venu, ce n'est que le début. N'est-ce pas Sungmin ? »

Le bel homme se tourna vers moi et me rejoignit à nouveau sur le matelas. Il se mit à parler mais j'étais bien trop absorbé par son regard pour comprendre ce qu'il me murmurait. La lumière de la pièce où se trouvait Kyuhyun, s'atténua d'un coup. Il me semblait encore distinguer sa silhouette mais je n'étais sûr de rien, hormis du fait que celui qui nous avait fait vivre l'enfer en quelques jours, venait d'arracher mon polo d'un coup. La lame glacée de son couteau frôla bientôt la peau de mon torse alors que ses lèvres baisaient ma nuque avec lenteur. Je tremblais sous la fraîcheur du métal et sous la douceur de sa langue sur ma peau.

« - Ne trembles pas, écoutes le plutôt. »

Je m'exécutais sans rien dire tout en regardant l'objet métallisé descendre le long de mon maillot. J'entendais de fins gémissements. J'en étais persuadé, or il ne s'agissait pas de Lui, ni même de moi. Kyuhyun … J'aurais voulu me débattre un minimum mais je n'y arrivais même pas.

« - Kyu …  
>- Je t'ai légèrement drogué. J'ai peut-être un peu forcé sur la dose mais je ne voulais pas que tu fasses le réticent, petite princesse. Tu n'es pas aussi docile qu'on peut le croire à première vue. Tu es bien plus compliqué que ça. Et il l'a bien compris …<br>- De … De qui tu parles ?  
>- De ton obsession, bien sûr. Tu sais, cet homme qui te regarde en ce moment même, de l'autre côté de cette pièce, est sûrement en train de mourir sur place. Je ne parle pas d'une véritable mort mais d'autre chose …Tu sais pourquoi ? …<br>- Non …  
>- Parce qu'il veut te la mettre. En ce moment même, hier aussi, comme avant-hier, depuis votre arrivée, depuis le premier jour.<br>- … C'est .. C'est faux … Il ne-  
>- Il te rejetait en ne t'adressant aucun signe particulier, tu n'as que rarement entendu le son de sa voix et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il se force, il se martyrise seul, il s'oblige à se soumettre à l'abstinence parce que ça l'excite encore plus. Il te regarde inlassablement pour que tu sois le premier à céder à la tentation, il veut prendre le dessus sur ta raison et sur ton corps, il aime par-dessus attirer l'attention des autres sur lui. En fait, vous êtes pareils mais vous ne tenez pas les mêmes fils. »<p>

Je tressaillis avant de crier sans ménagement. Je serrais les dents et rouvris les yeux avec difficulté. Une ligne rougeâtre longeait mon ventre, salissant la lame de son arme. Sans plus rien dire, il ouvrit le bouton puis la fermeture de mon pantalon et vint caresser mon sexe durci par cette douleur excitante. Lentement, il fit glisser ce dernier pour l'amener au sol. Je reprenais à peine ma respiration que j'hurlais de plus belle. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Cette peine poignante et contre laquelle je ne pouvais rien faire me rendais fou. Il venait de ma taillader la cuisse sans même la regarder.

« - Ca te fais mal, Sungmin ? Pourtant, tu aimes avoir mal. »

Son couteau passa sous ma gorge y laissant sûrement un légère trace.

« - Ce n'est peut-être pas la même souffrance, c'est ça ? … Tu sais, si tu te serais contrôler, quelques heures avant, tu n'aurais pas à être attaché ici et tu serais peut-être en train de dormir qui sait ? … Le manque rallié au désir est synonyme de souffrance, Sungmin. J'espère que tu t'en souviendras.  
>- AAAAAAAHHHHHH ! »<p>

Il m'infligea deux nouveaux coups. Mes jambes me brûlaient au fil des minutes, alors que les doigts de sa main gauche se baladait sur la plaie de mon ventre. Le mal de plus en plus et je manquais bientôt de souffle.

« - Ce n'est pas fini, Sungmin ne t'endors pas. Se serait bête de devoir touché à un si joli visage tu ne crois pas ?  
>- Arrêtez …<br>- La seule chose que je pourrais arrêter serait de respirer, Sungmin. Je fais ce qui me fait plaisir, je suis comme toi. Estimes-toi heureux que je ne te la mette pas de suite … »

Son souffle caressa ma joue et je gémis une fois de plus en sentant sa main sur mon bas-ventre.

« - LÂCHES LE ! »

Mon dos se cambra dans la seconde qui suivit l'entente de ses mots. Kyuhyun. Je me retrouvais à gémir en pensant à lui. J'aurais voulu qu'il soit là, sur ce lit, qu'il soit en train de me toucher, de me faire jouir. La torture s'amplifiait en même temps que mes plaintes érotiques.

« - Veux-tu que je te lâches ? »

J'écartais les jambes d'un coup lorsqu'il mordit la peau de mon épaule. Assis sur ma gauche, il me regardait souriant doucement. Je lui fis non de la tête. A nouveau, Kyuhyun se fit entendre, il hurlait de mécontentement.

« - Tu veux la sentir ?  
>- Aahhh … Oui, vas-y …<br>- Ce que tu es bandant alors. »

Il vint baiser la peau de ma cuisse teintée de rouge et vint prendre d'assaut mes lèvres entrouvertes. Je goûtais à mon propre sang pour la première fois de ma vie. Sa langue jouait sauvagement avec la mienne, ses dents arrachaient presque mes lèvres mais j'en voulais encore. Je me retrouvais à râler lorsqu'il se détacha de moi. Je pleurais mais non plus de peine. C'était bien plus abstrait que ça. Il me retira mon sous-vêtement et je tressaillis en voyant la lame de son couteau, complètement oublié, juste au dessus de ma sensibilité.

« - Combien de fois as-tu jouis depuis que je suis près de toi, Sungmin ? Regardes-toi, tu es dégoûtant … »

Je ne répondis pas à son interrogation. J'étais terrifié à l'idée d'un tourment avenir qui allait être bien plus intense. Je me mordis la lèvre en déglutissant.

« - SUNGMIN ! ANNNNNHHHHH …  
>- Tu entends ? Ce pervers voudrait tant être à ma place. »<p>

Il effleura mon gland du bout de son doigt provoquant un léger spasme en moi.

« - Si je lui offrait mon arme, sois sûr qu'il lècherait ton sang et se tuerait juste après en sachant que jamais il ne touchera ta peau … Vous formeriez un couple si parfait.  
>- AAHHH ! »<p>

Je pleurais réellement cette fois. Il venait de retracer une longue courbe de mon bassin d'une traite avec son jouet.

« - Ce que tu es faible, Sungmin. Tu me décevrais presque. »

Il rapprocha son visage du mien, je le voyais à peine sous le flot de larmes qui s'était épris de mes yeux fatigués. Il me semble qu'il souriait.

« - Passes une bonne journée, Sungmin. »

Je sentis ses lèvres se pressaient contre mon front avant qu'il ne se lève du lit. Il dénoua les liens autour de mes poignets et quitta la pièce après s'être adressé à Kyuhyun.

« - N'oublies pas les règles, Cho. »

Je me redressais lentement et tirais le drap noir sur moi. J'étais affaiblie comme jamais et tous mes membres me faisaient souffrir. Je vis rapidement le long rideau blanc se refermer. J'en avais complètement oublié Kyuhyun de l'autre côté. La porte par laquelle était passé notre gardien se rouvrit à nouveau, avait-il oublié quelque chose ?

« - Sung … Sungmin … »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent au maximum, Kyuhyun se tenait là, à quelques mètres de moi.

« - Kyu'nah … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il s'approcha du matelas où j'étais toujours assis. Son regard me fit trembler de peur. Je n'y retrouvais pas la même lueur de désir qu'il avait depuis que je le « connaissais », c'était bien plus effrayant. Instinctivement, je me mis à creuser les draps et l'oreiller qui m'entouraient, je ne savais pas quoi faire de mieux. Un détail, plutôt notable, et qui m'avait pourtant presque échappé était qu'il était complètement nu. Nu et excité. Sa virilité était assez imposante et durci, elle était encore plus … Difficile à décrire. Il grimpa à son tour près de moi et ne prononça aucune parole. Il était si troublant que j'en avais oublié mes blessures. Il caressa ma jambe couverte par le drap et le retira. Je protestais mais il y m'y plus de force que je ne l'aurais cru. Mis à nu devant ses yeux, j'eus du mal à déplacer mes membres, encore trop lourds et épuisés.

« - Tu es si parfait, Sungmin. Pourquoi ne t'ais je pas touché avant tout ça ?  
>- Kyuhyun … Je t'en supplies …<br>- C'est beaucoup trop pour moi …  
>- Kyu… »<p>

Il s'empara de mes lèvres d'une simple avancée que je ne pus contrer. Je sentais son corps se fondre sur le mien, appuyant sur mes plaies encore saignantes, encore douloureuses. Mes gémissements passèrent de ma gorge à la sienne. Il mit fin à cet échange et s'attaqua à mes jambes meurtries.

« - Kyuhyun ! A-Arrêtes ! Tu m'fais mal … »

Il plaqua ses deux longues mains de part et d'autre de ma taille et me fit valser sur le lit. Je hurlais encore une fois, la taillade de mon bassin touchant les draps. Mon visage se crispa lorsqu'il introduisit son membre en moi sans la moindre délicatesse. Ma tête frappa sur la tête de lit à cette entrée. Il me maintenait de force à rester à quatre pattes alors qu'il jubilait de plaisir. Mes cuisses et mon ventre me piquaient inlassablement et mes larmes ne cessaient de couler. Son sexe prit encore plus d'ampleur en moi, a se demander comment s'était possible. J'en avais marre, je voulais que tout s'arrête.  
>J'avais toujours pris plaisir à faire de mes nuits, un univers réduit au sexe, au vice mais je ne faisais pas ce que je voulais à cet instant. Mes dernières forces s'envolèrent dans un dernier cri, Kyuhyun venait de jouir en moi. Il n'avait pas arrêté de se plaindre, de gémir depuis ces dernières minutes. Je retombais littéralement sur l'oreiller que je n'avais pas encore agrippé et laissais mes dernières larmes sécher en silence.<p>

« - J'avais déjà goûté à l'enfer mais là c'est come si je venais de baiser avec le Diable en personne. Merci Sungmin. »

Je n'eus pas le force d'ouvrir la bouche. Je ne sentais plus mon corps, mon cœur battait encore malgré ça. Les caresses de Kyuhyun ne me firent même pas réagir. Il avait eus ce qu'il voulait et je m'en fichais. J'étais fini.

**« Les règles sont tellement faciles à enfreindre, n'est-ce pas Kyuhyun ? Chaque bêtise mérite punition. »**

J'avais à peine entendu la voix du malade mais les cris de Kyuhyun me percèrent les tympans. Je sentis une main attraper mon épaule. En deux temps, trois mouvements, j'étais dos à la tête du lit sur lequel j'avais vécu les pires heures de ma vie et Kyuhyun venait d'être rejeté dans la pièce en face. Le rideau joua encore une fois. Les yeux se jetèrent sur l'homme, objet de mes fantasmes, qui venait de me violer puis dans la minute qui suivit, mon attention se perdit sur l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui passa la porte par laquelle tous étaient venus me voir, prendre leur plaisir et repartir …

« - Yesung … »

Il tenait une petit poignard dans sa main droite. C'était la seule chose qui brillait en plus de ses yeux. J'entendis Kyuhyun frapper contre la baie vitrée mais Yesung me perturbait encore plus.

« - Tout est de ta faute ! »

Il se jeta sur moi tout en pointant son poignard vers mes jambes, repliées sur le matelas. Je tombais à terre afin d'esquiver le coup. Il tomba à son tour face à moi, avec un regard aussi noir que son cœur. Blotti contre le lit, je ne savais que faire. Mon dos touché le mur sale et grisâtre de la pièce et mes fesses nues avaient violemment frappées le sol.

« - C'est terminé.  
>- Yesung, pourquoi ?<br>- Parce que tu le mérites ! »

La notion de mérite est plus compliquée qu'elle n'y paraît. Désirer quelque chose parce qu'on le mérite est parfois si difficile. Ais-je appris quelque chose ici ? Je ne sais pas vraiment mais jamais je n'oublierais ces regards. Leurs regards posés sur moi. Sadique. Vicieux. Pervers. Ce que j'avais souhaité hier venait ne se réaliser. Je voulais une fin à tout, je l'avais eus. Aucun regret ne se cachait sous le « Merci » que j'offris à Yesung avant de souffler une dernière fois.


	4. Chapitre 3 : PDV YeSung

Avant que vous ne lisiez ça je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre est limite NC-18, donc bon vous êtes prévenue.

* * *

><p>Quand je suis entré dans la pièce mes yeux se sont tout de suite posés sur lui, il était là déjà couvert de plaies, du sperme coulait entre ses cuisses entrouvertes. Encore une fois il venait de se faire baiser, il m'écœure comme jamais personne auparavant. Je n'hésite pas, je cours presque vers lui, le regarde à peine et pointe mon couteau en direction de son abdomen. Je tente de le frapper mais il m'échappe et tombe sur le sol froid. Un petit sourire orne mon visage, où compte-t-il aller ? Il ne peut pas m'échapper ici. Il ne fait que retarder l'inévitable. Je m'abaisse et le fixe sombrement, je me retiens de rire en pensant à ce que je vais faire. Je lui attrape le bras et repositionne le mien au niveau de son ventre. Alors que je met de la force dans mon geste je sens ma lame pénétrer lentement en lui. Elle s'introduit doucement, déchirant les chaires, perçant les veines, faisant couler le sang. J'imagine à quel point cette lame glacée contraste avec la chaleur de son corps. Puis je la fais ressortir dans un bruit qui en ferait vomir plus d'un. Le souffle qui sort de sa bouche rosée, à ce moment, me ferait presque jubiler. Après tout, ce que je suis en train de faire n'est pas si différent du quotidien de cette ordure. Je le pénètres au plus profond, je me retire et revient, transperçant ses chairs, le faisant gémir. Je plante mon couteau à un autre endroit, je l'enfonce si loin que je sens l'os d'une de ses côtes. Un filet de sang dégouline lentement de ses lèvres en même temps qu'un petit cri jaillit.<p>

_« -J'espère que tu es content SungMin... Même quant tu es en train de crever t'es bandant ! »_

Je me penche et lèche le sang qui coule sur son menton pour le recracher sur sa face minable. Oh non je ne l'avalerais pas, je ne m'abaisserais pas à ce niveau. Son sang est comme un poison pour moi, je ne fais que faiblement entrevoir la saveur de ma vengeance. Goûter au sang d'un déchet pareil et certainement la chose la plus horrible que j'ai faite. Je crois bien qu'il ne m'entends déjà plus. Ses yeux se révulsent et son corps est pris de tremblement et moi, j'en ris.  
>C'est fou ce que la rage et la colère peuvent nous pousser à faire. Liées toutes deux, elles nous donnent plus de force que jamais. Je ne sais plus combien de fois j'ai déjà enfoncé mon couteau dans la chair du corps inerte devant moi, je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je ne perçois plus son souffle haché, je ne sais plus non plus depuis combien de temps j'entends les cris de l'homme derrière la vitre. Je ne m'arrête plus, je hurle, je pleure, je grogne et je râle, je suis devenu une sorte de bête animée par la tristesse. Je détestais cet homme... Non, je déteste cet homme, malgré le fait qu'il soit maintenant mort je ne peux m'empêcher de le haïr de tout mon être. J'ai passé tant de nuits à le regarder de loin, à lui parler quand arrivait le matin. Mes coups deviennent plus violents à la pensée de ses yeux pleins de luxure qui me fixaient. La seule partie de son corps que je n'ai pas encore touché est son visage, sa sale tête de pute qui me donne la nausée. Je commence à trembler alors je lâche la lame ensanglantée, elle tombe dans un fracas de métal. Mes yeux se posent sur mes mains couvertes de liquide rouge et visqueux. J'ai envie de vomir, pas pour le sang en lui même mais plutôt parce que c'est le sien. Je serre mon poing à m'en faire péter les jointures, ma mâchoire se contracte et je balance un crochet dans sa tête, elle s'en va cogner contre le mur, c'est fou comme le frapper me fait du bien alors je continue encore et encore. Son visage commence à se déformer sous mes coups, l'arrête de son nez est complètement déviée, j'ai dû casser sa jolie petite mâchoire qui s'ouvrait si souvent pour sucer un vieux pourri bourré de fric. SungMin... qui vas-tu pouvoir séduire maintenant avec cette tête ?<p>

_« YeSung... YeSung il est mort, tu peux arrêter. Tu me fascines mon petit YeSung toi qui me paraissais être le plus innocent de tous... Tu viens de tuer un homme. Un homme qui ne t'avais rien fait. »_

Il rit. Je me fige, totalement essoufflé et des douleurs partout. Rien fait ?

_« -C'est faux ! Il a tué RyeoWook ! Il a tué l'homme que j'aime ! »_

Il rit toujours, je me relève doucement.  
>C'est de sa faute si RyeoWook est mort ! Quand je me suis retrouvé seul et perdu dans cette même salle où il gisait au sol peu de temps avant, il est venu me voir. Je n'entendais que sa voix, un bandeau me plongeant dans le noir. Je me débattais comme je pouvais mais rien n'y faisait j'étais bloqué. Une lueur d'espoir était montée en moi, peut-être allait-il me tuer ? Et ô combien j'aurais aimé, j'aurais aimé qu'il m'achève, qu'il m'arrache à cette vie douloureuse. Je n'attendais que ça... Mais il ne le fit pas. Il s'est approché de moi, j'ai pu sentir son souffle contre ma joue. Ses chuchotements me fisaient peu à peu perdre la raison.<p>

_« -RyeoWook était si beau... N'est-ce pas YeSung ? Tu as aimé le posséder._

_-La ferme ! »_

J'eus droit à un coup de poing dans le ventre.

_« -Ne soit pas désagréable YeSung. Je t'aime bien tu sais, ne baisses pas dans mon estime s'il te plaît._

_-Je ne peux pas dire que ce soit réciproque, espèce de malade ! Tu as tué RyeoWook !_

_-Oh non moi je n'ai rien fait en revanche... SungMin._

_-Quoi SungMin ? Il n'a rien a voir dans l'histoire ! C'est de ta faute ! »_

J'avais hurlé tout ça. Un de ses pieds vint se poser sur mon entre-jambe et appuya fortement me faisant gémir de douleur.

_« -Arrêtes d'être toujours sur la défensive YeSung. Tu commences à me fatiguer. Je n'y suis pour rien moi si RyeoWook n'a pas eu le courage de te poignarder et qu'il s'est lâchement suicidé..._

_-Ta gueule ! Il a fait ça pour me sauver ! »_

Je me débattis un peu plus, si seulement je pouvais tuer de mes propres mains ce malade. Il avait dit ça avec un ton tellement neutre, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Le pied écrasa un peu plus mon entre-jambe.

_« -Oui, bien sûr YeSung. Tu aimerais y croire n'est-ce pas ? Mais non RyeoWook n'en pouvait plus d'être ici, il a juste trouvé un moyen de s'échapper. Il était comme un soldat trop frêle pour son armure. N'importe quel coup aurait pu dévier et l'achever. Il a préféré le faire lui même. SungMin l'a aidé... Tu devrais le remercier pour ça. »_

Je ne répondis rien à ça. Lui parler ne servait à rien, sa voix pouvez vous faire croire n'importe quoi. Il m'avait presque convaincu qu'il n'y était pour rien dans la mort de RyeoWook. Mais non, c'était faux. RyeoWook ne s'était pas suicidé, il avait été assassiné.

_« -Tu ne me crois pas n'est-ce pas ? C'est pourtant vrai..._

_-Ah oui et comment ? SungMin n'était pas avec nous !_

_-Moi non plus et pourtant tu m'accuses !_

_-C'est différent !_

_-Non YeSung rien n'est différent là-dedans._

_-Qu'a-t-il donc fait pour que tu l'accuses alors ?_

_-Ah, je pensais que jamais tu ne poserais la question. Toi, d'ordinaire si curieux. »_

Il rigola de manière si horripilante, je n'avais qu'une envie, lui exploser la face. Son pieds appuya encore plus. Je me pliais presque en deux sous la douleur.

_« -Il s'est refusé à moi !_

_-Impossible. SungMin ne vit que par le sexe, ricanais-je. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il m'aurait._

_-Je le sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait un marché avec lui. Moi ou la mort de l'un d'entre vous._

_-..._

_-Tu ne dis rien YeSung... Tu commences à comprendre n'est-ce pas ? Il a refusé. Il devait penser que si l'un de vous mourrez, ou même les deux, son petit cul de catin allait pouvoir survivre un peu plus longtemps. Il a joué YeSung._

_-MENSONGE !_

_-Tu t'énerves, c'est que tu commences à entrevoir la dure réalité. SungMin ne se serait jamais sacrifié pour l'un de vous... Sauf peut-être KyuHyun il a tellement envie de se le taper._

_-Non, non c'est faux. C'est impossible... Il n'aurait pas refusé._

_-C'est pourtant bien vrai. Crois-tu que s'il avait accepté je serais là en train de parler avec toi ? Non je serais en train de la lui mettre ! »  
><em>  
>J'étais totalement perdu, ce qu'il disait paraissait si invraisemblable et en même temps tout prenait un sens. Son pieds se retira lentement de ma virilité comprimée. Un petit soupir m'échappa.<p>

_« -Je te laisse réfléchir à tout ça... »_

Et il était parti. Me laissant seul avec mes réflexions. Tout s'embrouillait et se mélangeait dans ma tête. SungMin avait donc refusé de coucher avec ce taré. Lui... Alors c'était le seul train qui ne lui était pas passé dessus ? Il aurait baisé avec un gars à deux têtes il s'en serait foutu mais là pour sauver quelqu'un... Pour ne pas sauver l'homme que j'aime, il avait refusé ? Impardonnable. Son égoïsme m'écœurait encore plus que la perversité du psychopathe qui nous retenait ici. Par lâcheté et envie de survivre plus longtemps que les autres, il avait tué RyeoWook. Il devait payer pour ça ! Il devait payer pour son crime. Et c'est moi qui allait le lui faire regretter.  
>Une demie heure plus tard quelqu'un vint délier mes liens et lorsque j'arrachais le bandeau de mes yeux je vis que la porte du fond était restée ouverte. D'un pas lent et lourd je m'en suis approché jusqu'à shooter dans un objet métallique... Le couteau que je n'avais pas ramassé face à RyeoWook. Sans hésitation je l'ai saisi et ai franchi cette porte. Les événements se sont enchaînés si vite et voilà comment maintenant je me retrouve couvert de sang et plus en rage que jamais.<p>

_« -Tu aimerais qu'il l'ai fait.. »_

Je baisse les yeux. Oui... J'aimerais qu'il l'ait tué. Mais à présent j'en doute. Comment savoir que ce qu'il m'a dit est vrai ? Comment savoir si SungMin nous a réellement trahis ? Non, non j'en suis sûr ! Je ne dois pas douter maintenant. Il l'a tué. Le rire du psychopathe se fait de nouveau entendre et il me glace le sang. Pourquoi rit-il ainsi ? Pourquoi est-il si pervers ! Pervers... Pourquoi aurait-il donc demandé à SungMin son autorisation pour le toucher ? Non il n'aurait pas fait ça, il l'aurait violé s'il l'avait fallu mais jamais il ne se serait abaissé à lui demander la permission de le faire. Alors... Tout était faux ? Non, impossible. Je n'aurais pas pu avaler de telles sornettes. Mais... J'avais tellement besoin d'un coupable. J'avais tellement besoin de trouver un responsable à cette mort. J'aurais cru n'importe qui tant la colère avait pris possession de mon être... Et maintenant qu'elle s'est atténuée me voilà plus lucide. SungMin n'était pas responsable de la mort de RyeoWook. En revanche moi je suis maintenant responsable de la sienne.  
>Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'ai-je donc fait ? Mes yeux se reportent sur mes mains rougeâtres qui tremblent comme jamais. J'ai tué un homme innocent. Les larmes commencent à couler, mon cœur se gonfle dans ma poitrine. Mon dieu qu'ai-je donc fait ? Je hurle à m'en exploser les cordes vocales, je suis un monstre. Il a fait de moi un monstre, un bête sauvage assoiffée de sang. Je tourne la tête vers le corps sans vie de SungMin. Je m'avances lentement et tombe à genoux devant lui. Ma main effleure son épaule, je sais bien qu'il ne se réveillera pas, qu'il ne se lèvera pas pour me regarder de ses yeux noisettes. Il ne penchera pas sa tête sur le côté en voyant ma mine abattu. Il n'essayera pas de me séduire pour satisfaire ses besoins et ses envies. Il ne me parlera plus de ses conquêtes d'un soir avec son haleine puant encore le sperme. Je ne verrais plus son corps en sueur revenir du fond de la salle attendant le prochain qui lui passerait dessus. Je ne l'entendrais plus gémir comme une putain et rire à gorge déployée. Non parce que je l'ai tué. J'agrippe son bras et le tire vers moi, je l'enlace, me recouvrant encore un peu plus de son liquide vitale. Je le serre comme jamais pleurant inlassablement.<p>

_« -Oh SungMin pardonnes moi... Je ne savais pas... Je ne voulais pas. »_

Des coups violents sur la vitre me ramènent à la réalité. Je regarde dans cette direction et tombe sur les yeux incandescents de KyuHyun. Si son regard pouvait tuer, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est.

_« -Espèce d'enfoiré ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? J'vais te massacrer, sale enflure ! »_

Il ne pleurait pas, il hurlait simplement. Il n'était donc même pas assez sensible pour crier sa mort. Un frisson me traverse le corps. Je lâche celui sans vie de SungMin et avance jusqu'à la grande baie vitrée. J'y dépose mes mains et baisse la tête.

_« -Je suis impardonnable KyuHyun. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.._

_-Ta gueule ! Tu l'as tué pauvre bon ! Ne dis pas maintenant que tu regrettes..._

_-KyuHyun... Si tu veux me tuer je ne me défendrais pas._

_-Oh oui YeSung... Oui je vais te tuer. Tu souffriras comme jamais avant ! »_

Je déglutis difficilement. Je suis réellement impardonnable alors autant mourir. Plus rien ne me rattache à ce monde. RyeoWook est mort, SungMin aussi. Mon amour et mon ami ont quitté ce monde alors autant le quitter à mon tour.

_« -Je vais commencer par défoncer ton petit cul de sale bon puis c'est ta tête que je vais exploser ! Lentement, doucement. Tu vas crever YeSung, hurle-t-il »_

Je ne m'arrête plus de pleurer, je ne pensais pas un jour pouvoir me dégoûter autant et pourtant aujourd'hui c'est le cas. Mon cœur chavire peu à peu. D'abord la mort de RyeoWook puis celle de SungMin. Mon monde s'écroule il s'effondre comme un château de carte sur lequel ce malade soufflerait sans pitié. Ma vie est comme un bateau avec un trou dans la coque. Il se remplit d'eau petit à petit, il sombre avec lenteur. Je sais qu'à la fin je vais couler, totalement. Me faire immerger mais pour l'instant ma tête est toujours hors de l'eau et je n'arrive pas à me noyer plus vite. Je flotte et dérive.

_« -Tu n'as pas le droit de pleurer pour ça ! »_

Il a beau me dire ça, je ne contrôle plus rien. Je glisse lentement contre la vitre y laissant deux traînées rouges. C'est le sang de SungMin que j'étale à ses yeux. Je le sens qui frappe contre notre séparation transparente, je sais bien qu'il voudrait me tuer là maintenant et je le voudrais moi aussi. J'entends de nouveau ce grésillement devenu si familier à présent.

_« -YeSung.. Tu aimerais que KyuHyun puisse traverser cette vitre et te tuer n'est-ce pas ? Et toi KyuHyun tu désires plus que tout te venger pour la mort de SungMin. Ce serait tellement simple de te laisser faire... Mais non. Je veux encore m'amuser un peu avec vous les garçons._

_-Tu n'es qu'un pervers psychopathe ! Laisses nous partir espèce de taré ! Tu crois que la vie est un jeu ? Tu crois pouvoir tout diriger ? C'est terminé, je ne joues plus !, hurla KyuHyun_

_-KyuHyun... Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? Arrêtes d'être vulgaire, je te connais tu n'as pas besoin de me rappeler à quel point tu es odieux. Je sais bien que tu es contrarié. C'est sûr, perdre un aussi joli p'tit cul c'est douloureux..._

_-Mais vas te faire enculer pauvre !_

_-Merci KyuHyun je verrais ce que je peux faire. Mais laisses moi finir avant de t'énerver ainsi, j'ai préparé quelque chose pour toi. Il te faut un peu de réconfort. »_

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de converser je me suis lentement rapproché du corps de SungMin. Le couteau était toujours là, c'était maintenant ou jamais. J'allais en finir une bonne fois pour toute, j'allais rejoindre RyeoWook. J'irais brûler en enfer avec lui, mais l'enfer où il sera, ce sera mon paradis. Cette fois ma main ne tremble plus je suis sûr de moi, je veux en finir une fois pour toute. C'est le game over pour moi.

_« N'y penses même pas YeSung.. »_

Je sursaute, pourquoi fait-il attention à moi ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas faire comme si j'avais déjà disparu.

_« -Que vas-tu faire pour m'en empêcher ? Tu ne peux rien faire ! C'est fini, j'abandonne la partie !_

_-YeSung... Si tu savais comme tu es pitoyable. Tu ne le feras pas._

_-Si je vais le faire ! Je n'en peux plus. »_

Il est tellement sûr de tout, ça m'énerve au plus haut point. Je ne supporte plus tout ça. Il rit, j'aimerais tellement lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule avant de mourir.

_« YeSung, tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive malheur à tes parents »_

Je me fige... Non, il ne sait pas qui ils sont. Ils ne sait pas où les trouver. C'est impossible.

_« Ce serait dommage que leur restaurant prenne accidentellement feu... Alors qu'ils s'y trouvent n'est-ce pas ? »_

Mes yeux me donnent l'impression qu'ils vont ressortir de leur orbite tant je suis choqué par ce qu'il me dit... Alors il me connaît plus que ce que je ne le pensais. Il sait qui sont mes parents et où ils travaillent. Sale ordure... Je laisse tomber le couteau. Je n'ai pas le choix, je ne peux pas risquer qu'ils soient eux aussi pris dans ce jeu stupide et sadique.

_« Sage décision, ricane-t-il »_

Je suis si fatigué de tout ça, je voudrais que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Je voudrais me réveiller et aller travailler. Voir SungMin se dévêtir lentement devant un homme aux poches pleines d'argent. Voir RyeoWook passer chaque jour avec une nouvelle conquête à son bras. Servir des boissons à des personnes aux regards emplis de luxure. Mais ce n'est pas un cauchemar et je le déplore.

_« Le jeu n'est pas fini ! Vous avez encore toute une manche à jouer »_

Après ça, il s'est tu. Je me suis laissé glisser contre un des murs de la pièce, posant ma tête contre celui-ci. Dormir était une chose qui semblait presque lointaine. J'avais l'impression d'avoir passé des jours sans sommeil. Mes membres engourdis me font souffrir et ma tête semble s'approcher de l'explosion. Je ne sais quelle heure il est, ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai perdu toute notion du temps. Depuis quand sommes-nous là ? Depuis combien de temps RyeoWook est-il mort ? Les lumières de la salles baissent en intensité. Tout devient plus sombre. Un petit bourdonnement résonne dans ma tête, mes paupières sont si lourdes. La nausée revient, l'odeur du sang est partout autour de moi. Le bourdonnement se fait de plus en plus fort et puis plus rien. Le noir total. Je suis tellement épuisé que j'ai perdu conscience. Je ne sais pendant combien de temps ça a duré mais j'aurais voulu que ce soit pour l'éternité. Je n'ai pas rêvé, je n'ai rien entendu, j'ai presque pu oublié... Mais la dure réalité m'a rappelé à elle. D'abord ce ne fut que des micros réveils. Je re-sombrais presque aussitôt dans l'inconscience. Et puis finalement je suis resté éveillé. Tout est sombre autour de moi, presque noir. Je perçois à peine la pièce de l'autre côté de la vitre. Peu à peu mes yeux s'y habitue, je me déplace légèrement, je rampe pratiquement. Je cherche KyuHyun des yeux. Il est là... Les larmes me remontent aux yeux. Je ne vois pas ses yeux mais il est là, près de la vitre. Ses mains sont posées sur celle-ci, mais pas n'importe où. Elles caressent doucement les deux traces que j'y ai laissé. Elles caressent la seule chose qu'il reste maintenant de SungMin.

_« -KyuHyun.. »_

A mon murmure il relève la tête et retire immédiatement ses mains. Je sais qu'il espère que je ne l'ai pas vu. Il ne veut pas montrer ce qu'il ressent vraiment. Pour lui c'est plus simple de jouer l'indifférent. Je me relève difficilement et marche vers lui, je me retiens à la vitre pour ne pas tomber, mes larmes coulent silencieusement.

_« -KyuHyun..._

_-Tais-toi._

_-S'il te plaît écoutes-moi._

_-Non !_

_-KyuHyun.. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander pardon mais.._

_-En effet tu n'en as pas le droit !_

_-Mais s'il te plaît crois-moi. Je ne voulais vraiment pas ce qu'il s'est passé. C'était une erreur. Il m'a dit que par sa faute RyeoWook était mort alors j'ai.._

_-Je t'ai dis de te la fermer espèce d'enflure ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas là-dedans ? »_

Je me suis tu. Je sais bien qu'au fond il souffre réellement tout comme je sais qu'à la fin il me le fera payer, d'un manière ou d'une autre. Et je n'aurais que ce que je mérite. La lumière de son côté se fait soudainement plus forte alors que je reste dans la noirceur. Un bruit étrange se fait entendre, on dirait des cris lointains, des portes qui claquent. Des voix qui appellent au secours. La porte dans le fond de la pièce où il se trouve s'ouvre avec fracas. Deux hommes masqués tiennent un jeune homme par les bras. Ce garçon a les yeux bandés mais je peux clairement voir les larmes qu'il verse, ses mains sont menottées toutes deux ensemble. Il crit et tente de se débattre mais ça ne sert à rien.

_« -Laissez moi ! Où est mon frère ? Hyung ! Hyung où es-tu ? »_

Mon dieu qui est-il ? J'ai ce sentiment étrange de le connaître sans le reconnaître vraiment. Même sa voix m'est familière. D'où sort-il ? Que lui ont il fait croire pour l'attirer jusqu'ici ?

_« -Mais lâchez moi bordel ! »_

Plus il se débat, plus les hommes semblent resserrer leur prise sur lui. KyuHyun et comme moi, il reste perplexe devant cette scène qu'il ne comprend pas. Je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part... Je dois trouver. Je réfléchis encore et encore mais je ne trouve pas. Les deux hommes jettent presque à terre ce pauvre garçon et s'en vont. Il reste sur le sol, ses cheveux roux cachant son visage, mais les tremblements de son dos le trahissent. Il pleure. Le grésillement. Je lève les yeux.

_« Alors KyuHyun... Ne t'avais-je pas promis du divertissement ? »_

Le dit KyuHyun fronça les sourcils quelque peu sceptique.

_« -Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ce gamin ? »_

L'autre ne répondit pas, il se contenta de rire. Le rouquin releva le haut de son corps et d'une main tremblante il détacha le bandeau de ses yeux... Ce visage, ce regard... Je me précipite sur la vitre et la frappe de mon poing

_« -NOOOON ! »_

KyuHyun se retourna brusquement vers moi après mon cri. Ce malade n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'amener ici. C'était injuste.

_« Magnifique ! Ta réaction est à la hauteur de mes espérances YeSung. »_

Je m'éloigne de le vitre pour m'en approcher de nouveau et la frapper encore. Je suis à bout.

_« -Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-il ici ? »_

Il ne répond pas à ma question, il se contente de rire doucement. Je regarde le petit roux qui ne comprend pas où il se trouve, ni pourquoi il y est. Puis mon regard dévie sur KyuHyun, il fixe le jeune garçon mais il ne comprend pas lui non plus. Il ne le peut.

_« Tu te demandes qui il est n'est-ce pas KyuHyun ? Cela doit être intriguant pour toi. »_

Le grand brun ne répondit pas, trop occupé à regarder le nouvel arrivant.

_« Et bien je vais te dire qui il est.. »_

Je frappe de nouveau contre cette fichue baie vitrée.

_« -Non ! »_

Si KyuHyun apprend qui est ce jeune homme je ne sais comment il va réagir.

_« Voyons YeSung, on ne coupe pas la parole aux gens. C'est très mal poli. Je reprends donc. Ce petit homme que tu vois là mon cher KyuHyun se prénomme Henry. Il étudie aux États-Unis, c'est un brillant élève. Il ne revient en Corée que quelques semaines par an, estimes toi heureux de pouvoir le rencontrer. Ce jeune homme que tu vois là ne sais sans doute pas ce qu'il fait ici. Ce jeune homme que tu vois là... Il est pour toi KyuHyun... »_

Henry regarde autour de lui dans la totale incompréhension. De mon côté je bouillonne de rage.

_« Ce jeune homme que tu vois là... C'est le petit frère de RyeoWook ! »_

Je vis les yeux de KyuHyun tout d'abord s'agrandir de stupéfaction puis devenir sombres. Bien plus sombres. Bien trop sombres. Je ne connais pas personnellement Henry, je ne lui ai jamais parlé. Mais je l'ai vu bien souvent revenir voir son père et surtout son frère. Henry est certainement la chose à laquelle RyeoWook tenait le plus en ce monde. Son frère était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il avait. L'amener ici c'est comme amener une autre partie de RyeoWook qui était encore libre. KyuHyun se retourne et s'approche de la vitre avec un sourire malsain.

_« -On dirait que tu savais qui il était YeSung..._

_-KyuHyun... S'il te plaît non..._

_-Non quoi YeSung ? De quoi as-tu peur ? Tu as peur que je me venge sur lui ?_

_-Tu n'oserais pas ? Il n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire !_

_-Et alors ? »_

Après avoir dit ça il s'en est retourné près d'Henry qui était toujours à genoux sur le sol.

_« -NON ! KyuHyun ! Ne le touches pas ! »_

Il ne m'écoute déjà plus. Il attrape les épaules du rouquin et le remet sur pieds.

_« -Où... Où est RyeoWook ? »_

Il n'eut pas de réponse à sa question.

_« -T 'es plutôt mignon toi.. »_

La voix de l'indifférent est devenue beaucoup plus suave. Il murmure presque cela.

_« -S'il vous plaît.. dites-moi où est mon frère.. »_

KyuHyun ne l'écoute pas. D'un mouvement puissant il s'en va le plaquer contre un mur. Un petit gémissement plaintif sort de la bouche du plus jeune. Je suis totalement impuissant face à ce qu'il se passe. Je ne peux rien faire et j'enrage intérieurement. Même si je hurle, il ne s'arrêtera pas. Maintenant qu'il a une idée en tête il ira jusqu'au bout. Sa main effleure doucement la gorge du petit roux.

_« -Tu trembles... Aurais-tu peur ?_

_-Pitié... Où est-il ? »_

Il sanglotait tout en disant cela.

_« -Je déteste les pleurnichards Henry !_

_-Mais..._

_-RyeoWook est mort ! Et si tu ne tiens pas à crever toi aussi tu as plutôt intérêt à faire tout ce que je te dis de faire ! »_

Il a dit ça si froidement, si sèchement qu'on ne pouvait que le croire. Le visage d'Henry blanchit à vue d'œil. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un son qui ne sortit pas. Les larmes se mirent à couler abondamment sur le petit visage joufflu. Je vis ses jambes trembler et en deux secondes il s'est retrouvé à genoux au sol. Je sais ce qu'il ressent à présent, je partage sa peine.

_« -Parfait je crois que tu commences à prendre conscience que tout ceci est très sérieux. » _

Le plus jeune continu de pleurer, bien sûr qu'il en a conscience et il ne peut rien faire... Tout comme moi. Je vois avec horreur KyuHyun diriger sa main vers son propre pantalon, il le déboutonne, baisse lentement la fermeture puis s'arrête. Non il ne va pas oser ?

_« -Arrêtes de chialer et suces-moi sale morveux ! »_

Henry releva des yeux mi-stupéfaits, mi-dégoûtés vers son vis-à-vis. Les larmes n'avaient en rien cessé de couler.

_« -Es-tu sourd ? Tu ne sais peut-être pas ce qu'est un fellation petit ? Ou alors peut-être que tu veux mourir ? »_

Il secoua légèrement la tête.

_« -Je... Je sais..._

_-Parfait ! Alors dépêches-toi avant que je ne m'énerve. »_

C'est les mains tremblantes qu'Henry baissa un peu le pantalon de son aîné. Et c'est toujours aussi tremblant qu'il sortir le membre de KyuHyun de son sous-vêtement. J'avais envie de briser cette putain de vitre et de l'empêcher de faire ça. Ce canard bandait déjà, tout ça l'excitait.

_« -Plus vite que ça ! »_

Tout en continuant de pleurer, Henry passa doucement sa langue sur toute la longueur de KyuHyun le faisant grogner. Sa main entoura l'érection de son dominant, tant bien que mal avec les menottes, et commença à le masturber lentement tandis que ses lèvres entouraient le membre, glissant doucement dessus. La main du plus vieux alla empoigner les cheveux roux sans douceur. Les gémissements de KyuHyun me donnaient envie de vomir mais je ne sais pourquoi mes yeux refusaient de se détacher de cette scène répugnante. Les bruits de succion que faisait sans le vouloir Henry traversaient la vitre. KyuHyun appuya sur sa tête pour lui faire accélérer le mouvement. Les larmes se mêlaient à la salive sur le membre du plus vieux. Il tira sur les cheveux pour le faire stopper la fellation.

_« -Tu fais ça plutôt bien dis moi.. Mais arrêtons là. Je veux m'amuser un petit peu. »_

Je voyais bien tout le dégoût et la peur sur le visage d'Henry. KyuHyun le força à se relever en l'attrapant par les bras. D'un geste bestial il arracha littéralement son tee-shirt ne pouvant lui enlever à cause des menottes. Un petit cri sortit de la bouche du rouquin, il était totalement effrayé, j'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir le sauver, le serrer contre moi et le réconforter de la mort de son frère. Mais je suis là et je regarde ce garçon perdre peu à peu le peu d'innocence qu'il lui restait. Le pantalon du dongsaeng de mon aimé ne tarda pas non plus à disparaître de son corps. Sans hésitation KyuHyun baissa le caleçon qui le préservait encore d'un nudité totale.

_« -KYUHYUN ! Arrêtes ! »_

J'avais beau crier il n'allait pas stopper. Il allait jusqu'au bout et je redoutais la fin de ça. Mon bon sens me crier de tourner la tête de ne pas regarder. Mais je n'y pouvais rien, il fallait que je regarde.

_« -A quatre pattes !, ordonna-t-il »_

N'ayant pas le choix Henry se baissa lentement. Posa d'abord ses genoux sur le sol froid puis il laissa tomber le haut de son corps, s'écorchant sûrement les avant-bras. KyuHyun passa sa main le long de sa colonne vertébrale et empoigna fermement l'une de ses fesses rebondies. Lentement il se mit à genoux derrière son cadet qui tremblait comme une feuille.

_« -Henry... Serais-tu vierge du toucher d'un homme ? »_

L'était-il ? Peut-être...  
>Le petit sanglot mal retenue qui traversa la barrière de ses lèvres voulait certainement dire oui. Le rire que KyuHyun émit me retourna l'estomac. Qu'allait-il faire subir à ce jeune garçon ? Il ne me fallut pas longtemps avant de le savoir. Brusquement il fit entrer un doigt dans l'anus d'Henry. Celui-ci se crispa. Sans attendre il en fit entrer un de plus, cette fois le rouquin laissa sortir un petit cri. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant et KyuHyun ne le faisait vraiment pas doucement, de plus il n'avait même pas eu la décence de lubrifier ses doigts de sa salive. Mais rien ne l'arrêtait, il en pénétra encore un et les mouva rapidement. Henry pleurait de plus en plus en poussant des plaintes et des grognements qui me fendaient toujours un peu plus le cœur. Mais le pire fut quand je vis du sang s'écouler de son intimité puis le long de sa cuisse. Il devait souffrir à un point inimaginable.<p>

_« -YeSung... Le fist-fucking tu connais ? J'ai toujours eu envie d'essayer ça sur quelqu'un. On dirait que c'est mon jour de chance. »_

Non. Il n'allait tout de même pas le fister sans lubrifiant et sans préparation. Il allait le briser de l'intérieur s'il faisait ça. Henry ne s'en remettrait pas.

_« -KyuHyun ne fais pas ça !_

_-Je vais me gêner.. »_

Henry n'avait pas l'air de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. La peur était très nette sur son visage mais l'incompréhension était là elle aussi. Sans plus de cérémonie KyuHyun exécuta ses dires. Il força le passage et pénétra sa main entière à l'intérieur de plus jeune. Celui-ci cria comme jamais avant. Son cri était empli de douleur, non son cri n'était que douleur. Il pleurait, gémissait d'inconfort, hurlait de douleur. Mais KyuHyun s'en foutait, il mouvait sa main à l'intérieur du dominé, le déchirant peu à peu. Le sang continuait de couler sur ses jambes.

_« -Arrêtez ! J'ai mal... J'a.. J'ai mal, pleurait-il »_

Il ne s'arrêta pas, continuant son petit manège. KyuHyun allait payé. J'avais longuement penser le laisser me tuer sans me défendre mais là ce serait différent. Il faisait souffrir cette personne innocente et pour moi c'était comme voir RyeoWook en train de souffrir encore une fois. Chaque regard, chaque souffle, chaque seconde me murmurent de me le rappeler. Mais je ne veux pas me souvenir. Le grésillement revint encore.

_« KyuHyun, si la luxure était un art tu serais un génie virtuose. »_

Le concerné rigola sadiquement. Il retira sa main ensanglantée de l'anneau de chair d'Henry et le pénétra aussitôt de son érection toujours aussi imposante. Je voudrais tellement qu'il s'arrête, qu'il le laisse tranquille. Henry ne criait plus, le haut de son corps était totalement collé au sol glacé. Ses yeux commençaient se révulser. Il perdait conscience et l'autre porc continuait de le pénétrer avec force. Je le voyais faire des va et vient brutaux en lui. La peau de ses cuisses avaient pris un couleur rouge à cause des claquements à répétitions sur les fesses d'Henry.

_« -STOP ! KyuHyun ! Arrêtes ! Tu vas le tuer ! »_

Juste après que j'eus crier ça il se cambra et grogna. Il venait de jouir, c'était écœurant. Jamais je n'avais eu autant de rage en moi. Jamais... Il se retira du corps meurtri d'Henry.

_« -HENRY ! HENRY ! »_

Je criais, frappais, cognais. Je voulais qu'il me réponde. Qu'il me dise qu'il était toujours vivant. C'est la dernière personne qui me rattache encore à mon amour perdu. Le seul souvenir que je peux garder vivant. Il releva faiblement la tête.

_« -Merci mon dieu tu es vivant... Henry est-ce que tu peux bouger ? »_

Je crois qu'il essaya de se mouver mais rien du tout. Il restait immobile.

_« -Henry... Je suis tellement désolé que tu ais été mêlé à tout ça... »_

KyuHyun l'attrapa avec force et le remis debout. Il fut obligé de le soutenir pour ne pas qu'il retombe directement.

_« -Alors tu as aimé ça Henry ? Te faire prendre.._

_-Tu... Tu me dégoûtes, souffla-t-il faiblement._

_-Pourtant... Tu as jouis Henry !_

_-Tu es écœurant... Tu es faible et méprisant. T'en prendre à plus faible que toi par la violence montre ton infériorité. Tu es minable. »_

Le visage de KyuHyun adopta une expression qui ne présageait rien de bon. Ses traits se crispèrent. Il détestait ça, oh oui il détestait qu'on lui dise ça. Parce qu'il ne supportait pas la vérité. Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à la gorge blanche d'Henry. Il commença à la serrer, puis augmenta la pression.

_« -Tu vas me tuer c'est ça... Tu est si pitoyable... »_

Sa prise se resserra encore plus.

_« -Henry tais-toi ! Il n'hésitera pas à te tuer ! »_

Mais la colère qu'Henry éprouvait à présent ne pouvait être contenu. Il avait perdu son frère, il s'était fait violer, violenter.

_« -Tu ne sers à rien dans ce monde ! Tu me donnes envie de vomir., dit-il avec plus de difficulté »_

KyuHyun resserra toujours plus, Henry commença à s'étouffer. Il toussa, gémit et hoqueta. L'air ne rentrait plus dans sa trachée que KyuHyun écrasait petit à petit.

_« -KyuHyun lâches le ! »_

Je ne le supportais plus. J'avais l'impression de voir RyeoWook mourir une deuxième fois et cette fois le coupable était KyuHyun. Il ne le lâcha pas, Henry manquait à présent d'air, il suffoquait.

_« -Putain de merde KyuHyun ! Lâches le ! Non ! Henry.. Lâches le ! »_

Quand enfin il consentit à la lâcher, Henry retomba inerte sur le sol. Il me fit penser à l'une de ses poupées de chiffon totalement désarticulées et blanches. Plus aucun souffle de vie n'animait son corps. Il était mort lui aussi. Un cri sorti du plus profond de mes entrailles. Je n'en pouvais plus de tout ces morts, de toute cette souffrance. De ces meurtres et ces pertes.

_« -KyuHyun ! Tu vas payer pour ça !_

_-Et bien je t'attends YeSung ! »_

J'allais lui faire regretter d'avoir toucher à un jeune homme innocent. J'allais lui faire payer d'avoir tuer la chose si précieuse aux yeux de RyeoWook. J'allais lui faire payer sa perversité et son crime. J'allais tuer KyuHyun quoi qu'il arrive ! Un cliquetis se fit entendre et la porte qui séparait nos deux côtés de la pièce s'ouvrit.

_« -Très bien KyuHyun... Voyons voir si ton sang est rouge ou noir.. »_

J'avais murmuré ça tout en me rapprochant du but final.


	5. Chapitre intermédiaire

Chapitre intermédiaire rédigé par Shaniti.**  
><strong>

**Un passé, une manigance, une autre vie...**

Ses longs doigts recouvraient la peau de son amant mais il n'était nullement question de caresses. Il resserrait son emprise autour de sa nuque avec une rage folle. Ses yeux rougis par les larmes qui sillonnaient encore ses joues, ne quittaient pas le visage effrayé de son vis-à-vis. Je quittais mon siège et descendis dans la cave où ils se trouvés. C'était terminé, j'en étais persuadé. Je fis mon entrée dans la grande pièce à peine éclairée et vins me poster près du corps inerte du bel androgyne qu'était Heechul. Son assassin se tenait encore près de lui et n'avait apparemment pas encore fait attention à moi.

« - Tu n'as pas souffert pour rien, Geng. »

Debout devant lui, j'attendais qu'il daigne lever la tête pour me regarder. Je voulais croiser son regard larmoyant et devenu encore plus pervers que jamais. Son visage balafré, toujours aussi parfait n'était plus que celui d'un assoiffé de vengeance, de sexe et de passion. C'était pire qu'auparavant.

« - C'est terminé. »

Il cracha brusquement du sang à mes pieds, manquant de me salir par sa faiblesse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il venait de perdre la dernière once d'innocence, de compassion peut-être qui se cachait au plus profond de son être, en étranglant cet amant de quelques semaines.

« - Ca fait un mois que tu es là, tu le sais ?  
>- Vas te faire voir …<br>- Cesses d'être vulgaire ! »

L'entendre gémir. C'était tout ce que je souhaitais à cet instant. Il se cambra un peu avant de s'allonger sur le sol. Avais-je abusé ? Il méritait ce coup après tout …

« - Tu devrais t'estimer heureux, jeune étranger que tu es. Tu es en vie.  
>- J'ai … J'ai tué Heechul …<br>- Il t'aurait tué si tu ne l'avais pas fait. Tu as bien fait.  
>- C'est … insensé …<br>- Ce n'était qu'une lavette, qui aimait se dénuder et se faire flasher, se faire mitrailler sous les lueurs de l'appareil photo de Mi.  
>- Je m'en fou !<br>- Vous méritiez tous ce qui vous est arrivé …  
>- Tu mens ! »<p>

Il saisit ma jambe et se mit à l'agiter brutalement pendant quelques secondes à peine avant de la relâcher mollement.

« - Tu es arrivé au bout, Geng alors pourquoi pleures tu ? »

Il ne me répondit que par de légers sanglots. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un fin sourire satisfait. Cet homme était devenu misérable, ou du moins encore plus qu'il ne l'était avant. Kidnappant de frêles et innocentes jeunes femmes pour un commerce illégal, les droguant, les dépucelant parfois lui-même … J'avais passé cinq mois sur de profondes recherches à son sujet. Han Geng, neveu du dirigeant même de la mafia chinoise, avait su percé à Busan dans le mannequinat. Quel mensonge, quelle couverture … Qui aurait soupçonné sa véritable nature ?

« - Je veux m'en aller …  
>- Le mérites-tu ? »<p>

Il se redressa lentement, voire trop lentement et me fusilla du regard. La tête un peu penché sur le côté, je posais ma main droite sur son épaule.

« - Tout est fini, Geng. Que vas-tu faire à présent ?  
>- Je … je n'sais pas…<br>- Penses-tu pouvoir reprendre ta vie ? En commencer une nouvelle ?… Ou te tuer peut-être ? »

Il manquait de souffle, il tremblait.

« - Je te poursuivrais jusqu'à la fin… N'essaies pas de mettre ta vie en péril, je serais là pour t'en empêcher. N'importe où et n'importe quand … Souviens toi de ça. »

Il déglutit doucement. avant d'oser prendre ma main dans la sienne. Ses longs doigts parcouraient ma peau me faisant un peu frissonner.

« - Que veux-tu, jeune Chinois ?  
>- Laisses moi tranquille … Je t'en supplies … »<p>

Il me faisait pitié, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis son arrivée ici. C'était sans doute le plus rusé, le plus dangereux des quatre et là, il venait de toucher le fond. Je récupérais sèchement ma main et attrapais son menton fermement.

« -Tu es si misérable que t'achevais serait envisageable. Tu n'es pas ici pour me supplier, au contraire. J'aurais tant voulu que tu t'imposes comme tu le faisais avant. Que tu sois toi-même, le pervers sans cœur et sans âme sur lequel je fantasmais parfois…»

De chaudes larmes roulaient encore silencieusement sur ses joues, son souffle chaud se perdait lentement sur ma peau. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire un peu.

« - Cela dit, tu es encore là. Alors je ne pourrais plus rien te faire, à moins d'y être contraint. Sois sage, Geng. C'est la dernière chose que je te demande. »

Ses lèvres étaient froides, gelées même. Je les avais à peine frôlées au départ mais je n'ai pu me retenir. Ma langue s'est engouffrée dans sa bouche avec nervosité et empressement. Il ne m'a pas rendu mon baiser mais il avait tellement fait, que je ne lui en voulais pas. Après l'avoir lâché, j'avais croisé ses yeux noirs et brillants.

« - N'oublies pas. Siwon tenait les rênes, tu n'étais qu'un sous-fifre, Zhoumi restait dans l'ombre alors qu'Heechul était à la merci des regards. Vous étiez tous particuliers dans votre genre. Vos vies étaient exceptionnelles mais vous n'étiez que de pauvres hommes pervertis par les valeurs du sexe et de l'argent. Fais attention à ton avenir, jeune étranger. Je fais toujours attention à ceux qui ont la chance de me quitter … » 

Deux mois plus tard ~

_Le directeur de la grande agence WelTour, Choi Siwon, est officiellement porté disparu. La police anticriminel et différents services tels que le FBI sont lancés sur l'affaire, aucune indice n'a était retrouvé sur…_

Les médias avaient donc finis par découvrir que Siwon avait disparu, cependant jamais personne en le retrouverai. Quel dommage? Il ne méritait même pas de respirer. C'était d'une certaine manière, assez amusant d'être le seul à savoir la vérité … Je finis par jeter le journal dans la première poubelle venue avant de continuer ma route. Je venais de le revoir. Je pensais que comme le précédent, je ne me préoccuperais plus de sa vie mais non … J'y étais attaché d'une certaine manière … Geng avait donc fini par trouver sur ce que certaines -mais rares- personnes appelleront le droit chemin et d'autre penseront tout simplement que rien ne s'est passé… Il n'était pas tombé en dépression, il n'avait même pas tenté de mettre fin à ses jours… Il était simplement avec des amis dans un des grands cafés côtés du centre-ville. Je n'avais plus aucune raison de le suivre, je m'étais assez bien amusé… Et j'avais autre chose à faire. Ma journée promettait d'être longue mais plus qu'excitante…

22h15 au bar du « Lost Soul ».

« - Tu en as mis du temps, Hyung!  
>- Désolé, j'ai été retenu par des connaissances. Ca ne pouvait pas attendre.<br>- Ca faisait un moment que tu n'étais pas venu me voir, l'important est qu'aujourd'hui on va pouvoir en profiter. Qu'est-ce que tu prendras alors?  
>- Donnes moi quelque chose de fort.<br>- Tout d'suite! »

Encore une fois, la boîte était bondée. Les murs teintés en rouge et noir intensifiaient le côté sombre du lieu. De faibles lumières permettaient d'entrevoir quelques visages, on reconnaissait facilement les quelques hauts placés de la société même sous leur couverture. Quelques clients habituels parsemaient les quatre coins de la pièce… Rien n'avait changé depuis ces trois dernières semaines, lors de ma dernière visite. Ou du moins c'était ce que je pensais…

« - Bonsoir. »

Un léger spasme me parcourut à l'entente de cette voix. Suave et sensuelle. Je plongeais lentement mon regard sur l'inconnu. Il avait pris le siège près du mien et me reluquait discrètement. Je ne pus empêcher un sourire de se tracer sur mon visage. Une longue mèche de cheveux clairs et colorés lui recouvrait le front, ses lèvres fines et rosées étaient légèrement mouillées. Ses beaux yeux verts me regardaient avec un je ne sais quoi de pervers…

« - A qui ais-je l'honneur?  
>- Lee Taemin et vous-même? »<p>

Naïf. Réellement sexy et désirable mais naïf… Quel gâchis.

« - Seriez-vous entrain de draguer mon ami? »

Je souris à l'intention du jeune homme derrière le comptoir sans lâcher des yeux ce fameux Taemin.

« - Comment pouvoir résister à un homme aussi attirant? Vous êtes tombés sur une pièce de qualité.  
>- Merci bien. Tiens ton soju, Hyung. »<p>

Woohyun était de taille face à ce bel homme. Ils étaient tous les deux à mon goût. Mon ami, barman, le savait, l'autre non…

« - Dois-je comprendre que j'ai perdu d'avance?  
>- Vous ne-<br>- Hyun… »

Il se tut instantanément. Je lui envoyais un baiser avant qu'il n'aille servir d'autres clients.

« - Taemin… Je suis persuadé que vos yeux sont magnifiques…  
>- Elles se voient donc tant que ça?<br>- Un charmant personnage tel que vous mérite toute mon attention. Je trouve inutile l'usage de lentilles mais faites comme bon vous semble… »

Je sirotais ma boisson amère avant de continuer.

« - Je ne vous ais jamais vu ici.  
>- Un ami me l'a conseillé, je me suis simplement laissé tenté. Et j'avoue que je ne regrette en rien mon déplacement…<br>- Le hasard fait bien les choses, voilà tout. »

Je reposais enfin mon verre, vide pour apprécier la beauté qu'il était. Je sentais non loin de là, le regard pesant de mon ami mais je ne m'en souciais pas longtemps.

« - Je ne demande jamais l'autorisation, il faut que vous le sachiez… »

J'attrapais son menton assez près de moi, et guidais ses lèvres vers les miennes. Comme escompté, il me rendit profondément mon baiser. Il était bien plus passionné qu'il n'y paraissait. Je relâchais doucement sa bouche et remis sa mèche en place.

« - Je ne vous la demande pas non plus… »

Il se leva du long tabouret et caressa sa lèvre inférieure de son pouce.

« - J'attendrais… »

Il s'éloigna sereinement alors que Woohyun revenait vers moi.

« - Hyung…  
>- Je t'aime encore plus quand tu es jaloux, mon ange mais là… »<p>

Je me levais à mon tour et suivis ses traces. Passé devant la scène, j'y déposais un billet pour le jeune exhibitionniste de la soirée, il me semblait qu'il s'agissait d'un ami de l'homme le plus côté de la boîte… J'arrivais à la porte couverte de velours noir, comme toutes celles à disposition. A peine fus-je entré, que ses mains m'entourèrent la taille et que ses lèvres s'écrasèrent à nouveau sur les miennes. Un second baiser bien plus… hardant que le précédent. Suçotant sa lèvre, je commençais à le déshabiller avec envie. Il ne se priva en rien et fit de même avec moi. J'étais rarement du genre à y passer cinq minutes puisque lorsqu'on désire quelque chose, on l'apprécie lentement… Il me poussa cependant à renier cette idée que j'avais toujours eus. Dos contre le mur, il gémissait faiblement préférant arracher ma chemise. Je dévorais passionnément la peau de son cou, légèrement parfumée. Une fois torse nu, je replongeais sur sa bouche entrouverte, à la recherche immédiate de sa langue joueuse.  
>J'étais moi aussi sur le point de gémir en sentant ses doigts s'amuser avec mes tétons durcis. Je soupirais bruyamment puis attrapais ses jambes jusqu'à le soulever. Elles entourèrent mon bassin et je pus déboutonner son bas tout en couvrant sa peau de mes lèvres gonflées. Quelques pas suffirent pour nous amener au grand lit, au milieu de la salle. On aurait pu assimiler cette boîte à un mini hôtel tant elle était… équipée.<br>La douceur des draps contrastait avec l'hargne qui m'animait. Je fis glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes et l'envoyais à terre. Fin et musclé à la fois, il avait le corps parfaitement bien dessiné, ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître mon plaisir. Il se redressa vivement, passa sa main derrière ma tête et m'embrassa de plus belle. Je ne pus que reculer face à cette attaque… Un rire m'échappa alors qu'il m'aidait à enlever mon bas. Ce fut un véritable soulagement, une fois la chose faite. L'air chaud de la pièce pénétra chaque pore de ma peau, me faisant tressaillir.  
>J'étais au bout du lit à présent. Avant de passer chacune de ses jambes se part et d'autre de mon bassin, il retira son dernier vêtement. Son membre était tendu comme jamais et seulement après l'avoir clairement maté, j'enlevais à mon tour mon boxer et le laisser m'embrasser langoureusement. Il était entreprenant, ce qui me plaisait énormément…<p>

« - Allez, vas-y … Ne te fais pas désirer plus longtemps… »

Son sourire était tout bonnement magnifique. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de passer mes doigts dans sa bouche, j'étais tellement excité que j'en avais oublié la préparation dont il avait besoin. Pressé, je jouais avec son sexe en attendant, hors d'haleine. Sentant qu'ils étaient assez mouillés, je récupérais mes membres et le fit gémir d'inconfort en introduisant deux doigts dans son intimité. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer correctement alors qu'il mouvait avec mes propres agitations.

« - J'en peux plus! »

Sauvagement, je retirais mes doigts et plaquais ma main sur mon front.

« - Haaaaaannnn…  
>- Tu m'as provoqué le premier… »<p>

Je ne pus retenir un sourire. J'agrippais doucement ces cuisses et guidais ses mouvements. Empalé sur mon sexe, il hurlait déjà de plaisir. Sa main gauche recouvrit la mienne descendue sur sa fesse alors qu'il se masturbait avec l'autre. J'étais loin d'être contorsionniste mais j'aurais eus envie d'avoir sa virilité en bouche à cet instant. Nos halètements s'entremêlaient tandis que de fines gouttelettes de sueurs perlaient bientôt nos deux corps. Je me sentais enfler en lui et mes gémissements devinrent des plaintes. J'étais de plus en plus perturbé, je n'allais pas en finir comme ça… Mes ongles enfonçaient dans sa peau, je m'y un peu de force dans mes gestes. Sans trop le vouloir, je l'avais quitté mais juste le temps de prendre le dessus, au sens propre. Il grognait presque de mécontentement lorsque son dos caressa brutalement les draps, mon sexe me brûlait réellement tandis que je le retournais sur le ventre. Il se dressa instinctivement à quatre pattes pour que je le pénètre à nouveau. Beaucoup plus prompt que quelques secondes auparavant, mes va-et-vient en lui se firent plus rapides, plus brusques, plus pervers… Me penchant sur lui, mes lèvres parcoururent son dos courbé, sa peau était douce et blanche. Plus bas, sa virilité gonflait dans ma main. Je le voulais entièrement, je ne voulais rien perdre… Je le touchais au plus profond de son être d'un mouvement afin de l'entendre hurler de jouissance. Il se déversa dans un cri divinement érotique et je ne pus que le rejoindre. Essoufflé, je me retirais lentement et l'obligeais à se redresser. Assis sur le matelas, je le tenais entre mes bras. Il reprenait doucement sa respiration alors que j'amenais son dos contre mon torse.

« - Hyung… »

Je savais qu'il était là depuis un moment. J'embrassais l'épaule de Taemin qui s'était tourné vers l'intrus.

« - Hyun'ah… Viens… »

Sa chemise blanche était déjà tombée lorsqu'il grimpa sur le lit. Sans lâcher Taemin, je cueillis avec plaisir les lèvres de Woohyun. Il défit sa ceinture avec hâte, à demi drogué par notre baiser. Le frêle jeune homme de la soirée se tourna vers moi et plongea sur ma nuque. J'étais attiré des deux côtés jusqu'à ce que mon bel ami ne pousse Taemin contre l'oreiller au niveau de la tête de lit. Je voyais déjà où il voulait en venir…J'arrachais à Woohyun son sous-vêtement et ne prit nullement la peine de l'habituer à ma présence. Son cri se perdit sûrement dans la gorge de Taemin qu'il embrassait à pleine bouche. Si ça avait été possible, je les aurais pris tous les deux en même temps…

« - Prends moi!  
>- Haaaaa! »<p>

Nos trois respirations s'entrecoupaient beaucoup trop pour savoir qui faisait le plus de bruit… La peau de Woohyun devenait de plus en plus chaude et l'atmosphère de la pièce irrespirable. J'étais déjà à bout physiquement mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu arrêter. J'implosais en mon vis-à-vis et me retirais mollement. A ma plus grande déception, ça avait été trop rapide… Taemin se faisait encore une fois prendre, c'était visuellement agréable…  
>Ma vue se troublait un peu alors que le lit avait cessé de bouger. J'étais en sueur et eux aussi.<p>

« - Hyung, j'ai envie de toi… »

Les yeux noirs de mon amant me fixaient, c'était presque perturbant. Taemin vint s'allonger près de moi et me faisait frémir avec quelques baisers papillons.

« - Hyun'nah… Tu sais que-  
>- J't'en pris… »<p>

Ses grands yeux sombres me firent tressaillir. Toute mon échine fut parcouru par un long frisson. Les lèvres de Taemin s'écrasèrent violemment sur les miennes tandis que mon dongsaeng caressait mon gland de sa langue. Je tremblais de plaisir et mourrais sous toutes ses caresses. La tension était devenue encore plus palpable qu'au départ, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer comme ce jour-là…

**FLASH BACK**

03 mars 2006.

« - Tiens toi tranquille petit…  
>- Lâches-moi, enfoiré! »<p>

Son poing s'écrasa sur ma joue avec une force impressionnante. Je ne savais pas qui il était, ni même ce que je faisais ici mais je n'étais pas prêt de me laisser faire et ses coups ne m'empêcheraient pas de me calmer. Je n'avais jamais appris à me battre, je n'étais pas quelqu'un à problèmes, ce que je regrettais un peu à cet instant. Deux autres hommes dévalèrent les escaliers en bois, laissant passer la lumière du jour dans cette cave sale et sombre.

« - Non! Lâchez-moi!  
>- Matez-le!<br>- Allez vas-y! »

J'avais envie de pleurer mais quelque chose m'en empêcher. Une rage folle bouillonnait en moi mais j'étais bien trop faible… Mon T-shirt n'était plus qu'un morceau de tissu arraché et bon pour la poubelle. Ma tête rencontra violemment le mur derrière moi, ma vue se troubla alors qu'un énième coup s'abattit sur mon visage. Un autre en plein ventre me fit presque vomir. Le sang emplissait ma bouche, j'étais blessé et fatigué.

« - Ahhhh…  
>- T'aimes ça, avoues? C'est bon lâchez-le… Il est assez sonné. »<p>

Comme deux chiens de garde, ils s'exécutèrent et remontèrent aussitôt. Ses doigts creusaient la peau de mon cou, je sentais presque ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ma chair. Ses lèvres sèches ne lâchaient plus les miennes rougies par le sang… Je ne savais pas quand est-ce qu'il avait eus l'occasion de le faire mais j'étais à moitié nu et l'air froid de la pièce soufflait sur mes jambes affaiblies par les coups. Je savais par quoi je m'apprêtais à passer, je n'avais plus assez de force pour résister et l'en empêcher…

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Je relâchais lentement Taemin, qui me souriait. J'essuyais une goutte de sueur qui traversait son visage fin et androgyne. Le plaisir avait atteint son apogée… Sous un grognement, j'implosais dans la bouche de mon meilleur ami, qui revint embrasser mes lèvres. 

03h26.

« - Si c'est pas adorable… »

Je constatais avec un léger sourire, que deux boutons de ma chemise avaient sautés… Dommage. Je remontais vivement mon jean et enfilais mes chaussures. Woohyun et Taemin dormaient encore, personne ne pourrait soupçonner la perversité qui les anime tous les deux… Je revins rapidement près du lit et embrasser Woohyun sur la joue avant de caresser ses cheveux avec douceur. J'étais sincèrement attaché à lui… Je m'apprêtais à quitter la chambre quand sa voix se fit entendre…

« - Hyung… Où est-ce que tu vas?  
>- Je reviens te voir dans la matinée, mon ange. Je te le promet. »<p>

Je le vis brièvement se rallonger avant de fermer la porte. La boîte était un peu moins bondée qu'hier soir, c'était assez calme malgré le monde restant. La scène était assombri, preuve que le show était terminé. J'ajustais correctement mon col et sortit du lieu… Ma nuit venait de commencer…

Un croissant de lune éclairait les rues de Séoul. Tout était calme, du moins là où j'étais. L'air frais de la nuit s'infiltrait sous ma chemise, caressait mes cheveux blonds et me faisait un bien fou. Les mains dans les poches, je relevais la tête vers la grande maison devant laquelle j'escomptais enfin à arriver… Les lumières étaient allumées, preuve que rien n'était encore terminé. Je grimpais les trois marches qui menaient à l'entrée et sonnais. De là où j'étais, je pouvais entendre la musique douce et sensuelle qui avait été choisi pour cette soirée. On vint enfin m'ouvrir. J'entrais sans demander l'avis du jeune homme, un peu saoule et à peine fus-je entré dans le salon que je tombais nez à nez avec lui…

« - Bonsoir Ryeowook…  
>- Bon…Bonsoir…<br>- Tu as quelques secondes à m'accorder?  
>- Ton nom serait tout d'abord le bien venu… »<p>

Je lui servis un simple sourire avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Je détestais ça… Même si Woohyun était le seul à qui j'attachais de l'importance, embrasser quelqu'un d'autre ne me répugnais pas mais là… Un personnage aussi hideux de l'intérieur… Rageusement, je le poussais à monter à l'étage. J'avais pu voir trois autres personnes dans le grand salon. Je ne connaissais qu'un dénommé Donghae, il s'entendait bien avec le fils du propriétaire du Lost soul… Je ne reconnus pas les deux autres, mais je m'en fichais. Il ne me connaissait pas non plus et ne pourront rien suspecter. Je montais les escaliers à la poursuite de mon amant d'une nuit. Demain, rien ne serait pareil… Pour moi comme pour lui... 

Fin.


	6. Chapitre 4 partie 1 : PDV KyuHyun

La porte, qui nous séparait, s'était enfin ouverte. Je ne daignais même pas lancer un regard au jeune adolescent que je venais d'envoyer chez les anges et plongeais mon regard dans le sien, devenu aussi noir que mon propre cœur. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, c'était plus fort que moi. Me redressant péniblement, je remontais mon sous-vêtement et mon jean sali au fil des jours passés ici. J'étais persuadé qu'il ne me toucherait pas tant que je ne serais pas prêt. Une simple intuition.

"- A croire que tu te fais désirer, Kyuhyun...  
>- Je suis comme ça."<p>

La tension était palpable, l'impureté de la pièce était irrespirable et me donnait presque la nausée. Il longea lentement la baie vitrée, son couteau à la main et un sourire narquois peint sur le visage. Il perdait déjà perdu son sang-froid, j'en étais persuadé mais son regard m'envoûtait, dans ses yeux sombres se lisait une colère folle qui ne demandant qu'à exploser. J'étais sûr et certain qu'il ne viendrait pas jusqu'à moi de son plein gré, je devais d'abord attiser le feu qui brûlait peu à peu en lui, cette chaleur naissante qui ravageait son corps sûrement plus chaud que jamais.

"- Qu'attends-tu ?"

Il s'arrêta enfin. J'étais au fond de la pièce face à la grande vitre et lui sur ma gauche, quelques mètres nous séparaient , nous étions tous deux animés par la même envie. Une passion nouvelle, à peine découverte et pourtant déjà si poussée : L'envie de tuer, de mettre fin à une vie pour une raison précise, d'empêcher de respirer, d'anéantir un futur en lui interdisant d'exister... Un silence de mort planait, j'entendais mon cœur battre doucement. Je le vis tourner la tête vers Henry alors qu'un brui se fit entendre.

"Ne sois pas déloyal Yesung, ce n'était qu'un prêté pour un rendu."

Il avait raison et je n'étais pas le seul à le penser vu le manque de réaction de mon adversaire. Son arme tomba à terre et son poing se referma immédiatement lorsqu'il me regarda à nouveau.

"- Allez ! Viens !"

Dans un hurlement, il me rejoignit en courant, le poing paré. L'esquive fut simple et rapide. J'attrapais son poignet et resserrais déjà mon emprise dessus, satisfait.

"- Je ne suis pas aussi faible que ça, Kyuhyun crois-moi."

Nos mouvements s'enchaînèrent avec une rapidité folle, à croire que nous répétions une scène. Je me rendis face à son poing en plein abdomen. A peine mes genoux eurent-ils touchés le sol qu'il m'assigna un coup de pied bien placé en pleine mâchoire. J'en gémis de douleur avant de finir ma course la joue au sol. Je déglutis un peu, goûtant mon propre sang. Je l'entendis rire presque joyeusement avant qu'il n'attrape mon épaule et ne m'oblige à lui faire face. Il s'était agenouillé près de moi, grave erreur de sa part. Instinctivement, je dégageais sa main et roulais sur le côté pour me redresser encore plus vivement. Il ne parut même pas surpris, nous étions tous deux accroupis, l'un en face de l'autre. Une aura malfaisante et pourtant si attirante émanait de lui. C'était indescriptible.

"- Tu fuis ?"

Je ne pus que lui sourire. Encore une fois. Si il y avait bien une seule chose que je n'avais jamais fais c'était bien ça. Il ne me connaissait pas comme moi je le connaissais.

"- C'est toi le lâche, Yesung. Je n'ai pas oublié, je n'ai rien oublié. Tu fais ça tellement bien. Fuir.  
>- De quoi parles-tu, ordure ?"<br>- De cette nuit là, cette soirée où je t'ai trouvé après ton service. Ça ne te dis rien ? Pourtant, ça ne remonte qu'à quelques semaines..."

Être aussi naïf devrait être interdit. Son regard parcourait mon corps avec lenteur. Peut-être réfléchissait-il... Je ne fis aucun commentaire le laissant dans ses pensées pour me mettre en conditions. Sans prévenir, je gémis son prénom avec un érotisme foudroyant., m'impressionnant moi même. Il tressaillit avant de retomber mollement sur ses fesses. Je lui sautais sauvagement dessus et m'emparais de ses deux mains pour mieux le plaquer au sol.

"- Tu t'en souviens, hum ? C'était si bon, n'est-ce pas Yesung ? Et pourtant tu es parti avant d'en finir."

Sa pomme d'Adam fit l'ascenseur avant qu'il n'entrouvre sa bouche. Assis sur son bas ventre, je le parcourais à mon tour des yeux. Tuer un homme pareil serait impardonnable mais j'avais perdu Sungmin, il n'y avait nullement de place pour le pardon ou la compassion. J'étais comme en transe mais son corps était figé sous le mien et ne m'excitait plus. J'aurais voulu qu'il se débatte, qu'il s'agite, mais rien. Ses yeux vitreux me regardaient à peine, s'en était encore plus frustrant.

"- A quoi Diable penses-tu ?"

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. Je suivis avec dégoût la perle incolore qui s'échappa du coin de son œil droit. Je haïssais ce genre de chose, aussi banale puisse-t-elle être. Pleurer. Quel intérêt l'Homme y trouve-t-il ? On m'a trop souvent blessé et j'ai appris à ne plus laisser cette honte s'écouler, aussi dure et douloureuse que pourrait être la situation.

"- Je ne pense plus Kyuhyun. Je n'ai plus de raison de penser. J'ai décidé."

Je relâchais sa main gauche et serrais déjà mon poing, il ne réagissait plus. A cet instant, un bruit rauque s'introduisit dans la pièce coupant mon agacement dans sa montée. Deux ombres noires s'avancèrent vers nous, je ne pus rien empêcher. L'un d'elles me saisit le bras, me faisant gémir avant de me remettre debout contre mon gré.

"- Décides-toi Kyuhyun et vite...  
>- Je te tuerais Yesung ! Tu as ma parole !"<p>

Je passais la porte, fermement tenu par l'un de ces inconnus au visage caché et le perdis de vue. Ma rage ne fit que s'accentuer malgré son absence. J'avais perdu mon temps à parler au lieu d'agir. Je l'avais sous la main, j'aurais pu lui ôter ce sourire faux en quelques secondes. Je me mis à me débattre sans distinguer la moindre forme tant l'obscurité était profonde.

"- Espèce de salaud ! Lâches-moi !"

On accéda à ma requête sans la moindre délicatesse. La dernière porte passée fut immédiatement refermée. A croire que nous étions enfermés dans un labyrinthe, je ne connaissais pas cette salle. Du moins, je le pensais. Une chaise était renversée à quelques mètres de moi, l'ampoule qui éclairait faiblement le lieu, grisaillait un peu. Le sol grisâtre était sali par la poussière. Je me remis à la verticale et m'adossais au premier mur à proximité. Toussotant légèrement, j'avançais au milieu de la salle où l'objet en bois se trouvait. Le parterre était maculé de rouge, du sang qui avait finit par imprégner le sol. C'était peut-être ici que c'était arrivé...

"- Bonjour Kyuhyun."

Je vis volte-face en une seconde. Sa voix suave me fit frémir alors que je posais un regard brûlant sur sa silhouette. Il fumait et souriait en même temps. Ses lèvres fines pinçaient amoureusement le filtre brun de son cylindre, j'en mordais ma propre chair. Il s'approcha de moi et me tendit une main. J'avais beau être écœuré par ce personnage sans identité, je ne pouvais nier le fait qu'il était attirant. Ses longs doigts glissèrent sur la paume de ma main et vinrent épouser les miens. D'un geste brusque, il me ramena contre lui. J'avais beau être un peu plus grand que lui, je restais faible et soumis. Je n'osais bouger de peur de l'offenser, ses yeux me fixant sans relâche, malgré le masque qui couvrait le haut de son visage, je savais qu'il souriait.

"- Tu ne demandes rien, Cho ?  
>- Que pourrais-je bien vouloir si ce n'est que vous me laissiez tranquille ?<br>- T'es-tu décidé ?"

Je l'interrogeais du regard avec crainte, je ne savais pas si j'en avais le droit. Il défit son étreinte autour de ma main avant de caresser ma lèvre de son pouce et de redessiner les traits de mon visage. Les yeux fermés, j'attendais, impuissant. Qui sait ce qui pourrait me tomber dessus si jamais j'osais le toucher contre son gré.

"- Tu es si parfait, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu sois si mauvais ? La luxure s'est tellement éprise de toi. Elle t'as fais l'amour une fois et tu en es devenu fou. Un si bel homme drogué au sexe... Quel gâchis...  
>- Je n'ai pas eu le choix.<br>- Je le sais mieux que quiconque.  
>- Comment ça ?<br>- Ne me poses pas de question aussi innocente, Kyuhyun. Réfléchis, tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps."

Il laissa son bras retomber et me tourna le dos. Avant que je n'ai le temps de répliquer, mes yeux furent bandés et mes lèvres couvertes par un bâillon. Je me sentis tiré vers l'arrière avant qu'on ne me frappe. Ma vue se troubla et je perdis connaissance.

Un air frais pénétrait chacun de mes pores, cette torture était devenue indolore depuis qu'on m'avait jeté ici. J'étais toujours dans la même pièce, mais une lumière avait été allumé. Je n'avais pas mangé depuis des heures, je me sentais fragile en plus d'être misérable. Je ne savais depuis combien de temps, j'étais là allongé et démuni mais j'étais faible et apparemment personne n'était venu me voir ou du moins personne ne m'avait adressé la parole depuis qu'il l'avait fait. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Pourquoi mon cœur ne s'arrêtait-il pas ? Pourquoi continuais-je à respirer ? J'aurais voulu avoir la force d'en finir mais plus rien ne m'animait.

"- Réveillez le"

On vint agripper mon bras puis mon épaule jusqu'à me saisir complètement. J'oubliais mes membres douloureux et me laissais porter. On m'assit sur la fameuse chaise et mon menton fut rageusement saisi.

"- Ça fait trois jours que tu es là, Kyu. Tu ne veux pas me voir ?"

Un frisson désagréable me força à ouvrir les yeux. Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque ma vue finit par devenir plus ou moins correcte. Mon rythme cardiaque grimpa en flèche devant pareille merveille. Les reflets blonds de ses cheveux brillaient même face à l'éclaircissement de la pièce. Son sourire, aussi pervers fut-il, était un véritable bijou. J'aurais pu voir le reflet de mon âme pervertie dans ses yeux tant ils paraissaient purs. J'avais du mal à me contenir et à rester stable mais il ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte. Jamais je n'aurais pensé faire l'éloge quelqu'un ainsi...  
>Il se donna la peine d'embrasser mes lèvres. Je ne méritais pas ce baiser, j'étais bien trop inférieur face à lui. Un Dieu vivant face au pauvre humain que je suis... Mais un élan de folie m'envahit, je saisis sans réellement m'en rendre compte son visage d'ange et pressais mes lèvres sales sur les siennes si parfaites. Il pourrait me tuer après que je ne lui en voudrais pas. Ses mains frôlèrent le dos des miennes avant que sa langue ne vienne s'aventurer dans ma bouche déjà entrouverte. Son membre chaud joua sensuellement avec le mien, j'en tremblais presque. Il me mordit soudainement la lèvre me faisant gémir de mécontentement mais se fut comme un simple signal.<p>

Haann... Hhaaa, vas-y... Hhhhhh... Huuuumm...

Je manquais de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive lorsque j'eus reconnu sa voix. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent comme jamais devant la vidéo qui se jouait devant moi alors qu'il s'était mis à ma gauche... L'un des quatre murs était devenu un écran géant où un amas d'images d'une impureté flagrante mais excitante proliféraient. Je perdis peu à peu mon souffle.

"- Su... Sungmin... Hhhh..."

… Quand-est-ce que mes mains avaient-elle été attachées ? Je me débattis quelques secondes en vain, coupé par ses cris aussi jouissifs les uns que les autres.

"- Il te fait bander, n'est-ce pas Kyu ?

- Il est mort pourtant... C'est tellement malsain."

Il avait été filmé et il se faisait prendre sous mes yeux. J'avalais difficilement ma salive et me mis à haleter avant d'être carrément hors d'haleine. Lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à jouir, la lumière s'éteignit, le son fut coupé, les images s'effacèrent. Je hurlais de rage et me débattis à nouveau sur la chaise à laquelle j'étais attaché.

"- Calmes-toi Kyuhyun.  
>- Espèce d'enfoiré !<br>- L'avais-tu oublié ?"

Je ne savais quoi lui répondre.  
>Au fond de moi, Sungmin était toujours là. Je lui avais toujours couru après, je l'avais aimé d'une étrange manière si bien qu'il en était devenu l'étoile inaccessible que je regardais chaque fois que j'allais gaspiller temps et argent au bar. Une obsession, voilà ce qu'il était devenu. Il m'était donc impossible de l'oublier. Mais je n'osais pas répondre. En avais-je le droit ?<p>

"- C'est déplorable...  
>- Laisses-moi...<br>- Tu ne penses pas que ce serait trop simple ?  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes de toute manière ?!<br>- Ma vengeance abruti !"

Il m'assigna une claque digne de mon manque de respect. Il saisit les bras de la chaise et rapprocha son visage du mien.

"- Tu n'es qu'un enfant dans un corps d'adulte. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la véritable souffrance alors que tu la mérites. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de vivre comme moi j'ai vécu. J'escompte à atteindre mes objectifs, je ne suis pas comme vous. De vulgaires bêtes de sexe cherchant un cul à baiser. Vous êtes misérables face à moi."

Il recula et renversa ma chaise me faisant rencontrer le sol. J'oubliais bien vite la douleur avant que son pied ne vienne s'écraser sur ma joue.

"- Souviens toi Cho, je ne suis pas le méchant dans cette histoire. C'est à toi de trouver le plus infâme de tous."

Il s'en alla sans rien ajouter. L'air froid se réinstalla mais je bouillonnais de l'intérieur. Revoir Sungmin m'avait fais plus de mal que je ne l'aurais cru. Je reprenais lentement ma respiration quand la porte se rouvrit.

"- OU EST-CE QU'IL EST ?! ESPECE DE LACHE, MONTRES MOI TA SALE GUEULE DE PUTE !"

Mes sens furent automatiquement en alerte. Porté par un de ces hommes tout de noir vêtu, Yesung hurlait à qui voulait bien l'entendre toute sorte d'injures et de réclamations. A peine mes liens furent-ils défaits que j'attrapais un de mes poignets devenus douloureux.

"- ESPECE DE canard ! LEVES-TOI ! LACHEZ-MOI !"

Me ressaisissant un minimum, je pus me remettre à la verticale pour le chercher des yeux. Torse nu, Yesung hurlait encore dans les bras d'un des hommes de notre hôte, une arme blanche aussi longue que son avant-bras dans la main droite. J'écarquillais les yeux lorsqu'on jeta une batte à mes pieds. Je ne savais pas si j'étais réellement supposé me battre avec ça...

"Kyuhyun, tu ne vas pas laissez un tel serviteur te mettre sous la ceinture du Diable."

Me baissant doucement, je finis par saisir l'objet en métal. Je me jugeais assez habile de mes mains pour pouvoir m'en servir. Mon vis-à-vis finit par être relâché. Nous ne fûmes rapidement plus que tous les deux dans la salle. Il était déterminé, je l'étais aussi mais d'une manière différente.

"- Je t'ai manqué, hein Yesung ?  
>- Laisses moi rire,espèce d'enfoiré, fais tes prières.<br>- Je ne crois qu'en moi Yesung, seulement en moi.  
>- C'est ça, enfonces-toi. Je vais t'envoyer rejoindre ta catin !"<p>

La goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Il se jeta sur moi, la pointe de son arme la première. J'étais bien plus agile que lui et esquivais sans le moindre problème. J'étais peut-être affaibli par la faim et la fatigue mais je tenais à la vie, aussi minable puisse-t-elle être à partir de maintenant. Son manque de contrôle était bien trop flagrant, si bien que j'eus le temps de préparer mon coup. L'impact fut saisissant, que j'en souriais comme jamais. Le craquement distinct me fit sensiblement frissonner. D'un coup de pied dans le ventre, je l'envoyais au sol, le laissant geindre son mal être. Il devait certainement avoir une voire deux côtes cassées.

"- On fait moins le fier, n'est-ce pas ?  
>- P-Pauvre bon !<br>- Ais au moins le cran de me le dire dans les yeux."

Un râle lui échappa, me faisant sourire. A quoi bon frapper quelqu'un de faible si en plus il est désavantagé ? Je le laissais se remettre debout en renfermant mon arme dans ma main. J'imaginais déjà les murs parsemés de traces rougeâtres, le sang d'un homme comme lui.

"- Regardes-moi !"

L'aurais-je sous estimé ? Peut-être bien. Ma batte retomba en un bruit sec sur le sol clair. Je portais automatiquement mes doigts vers la source de mon malaise. Il retira brusquement la lame de mon ventre me faisant hurler. Il finit par me mettre littéralement au tapis d'un coup de poing. Ma tête se mit à tourner et mon sang remontait le long de ma gorge. L'envie de vomir naissant en moi, ma vue se troubla quelques secondes avant que je ne ferme totalement les yeux. C'était comme si on me tiraillait de l'intérieur. Mon sang finit par recouvrir le sol, je n'en pouvais plus mais ça ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi...

"- Tu es juste... pitoyable, Kyuhyun. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour ne pas le remarquer avant. D'un autre côté, je te connaissais peu mais je sais que tu es du même genre que ceux qui ont toujours été de pauvres imbéciles coincés entre deux mecs excités. Tu es comme Sungmin, cherchant à assouvir tes désirs les plus pervers, sans amour et sans sentiments clairs. Tu ne cherches rien hormis à soulager tes envies. Tu est méprisable, inutile.  
>- Ne te crois pas supérieur à moi, Yesung. Tu n'as rien de plus. Tu n'es qu'un homme, un faible personnage encore amoureux d'un mort...<br>- Tu ne sauras jamais ce que c'est que d'aimer quelqu'un !"

Il se jeta une nouvelle fois sur moi, la rage l'animait. Nul besoin de stratégie lorsqu'on est face à un grand cœur. Le mien était devenu sombre en plus d'être blessé et ne souffrira plus une fois son dernier souffle rendu. Il se mit rapidement à ma hauteur en posant un genou au sol et pointa son arme sur moi.

"- Tu vis tes dernières secondes, Kyuhyun !"

Je devais le laisser approcher encore plus. Il devait faire le premier faux pas. Mon sang coulait toujours malgré le sourire que j'affichais. Sourire et rester en vie. C'était le mieux à faire pour l'instant. D'un geste, je bloquais sa main allant ainsi jusqu'à lui bloquer le poignet. Mais ça paraissait beaucoup trop simple ainsi, j'étais à bout de force et dû le relâcher.

"- Tu as encore mal, hein Kyuhyun ?"

Il pressa la blessure de mon abdomen avec une telle force que j'en vomis presque. Il me taillada le torse à plusieurs reprises alors que je le repoussais au mieux par des coups simples et défensifs. Je m'affaiblissais de minute en minute mais tenais encore. La lumière s'éteignit. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi il s'était relevé, peut-être par crainte mais j'en profitais pour couper ma respiration et me remettre debout tant bien que mal. Je reculais de quelques pas, j'étais déjà assez amoché pour qu'il n'en ajoute sans que je ne le vois.

"- Imbécile.  
>- Aaaaaaahhhhh... HHHHhhhh"<p>

Je tombais à genoux, le bas de mon dos tiraillé par la pointe de son couteau. Il l'enfonça lentement avant de hurler à son tour. J'en tombais complètement sur le ventre, me faisant souffrir davantage. Je gémissais tout en retirant l'objet tranchant. Ses cris s'éloignèrent laissant place à un silence, il n'était donc plus là. L'arme en main, la lumière se ralluma encore une fois en même temps que ce bruit, devenu habituel au fil des jours...

"Rien n'est jamais à portée de main, Kyuhyun. Tu devrais pourtant le savoir..."

Je laissais tomber l'objet sur le sol devenu rouge et tentais de respirer correctement. J'étais tout bonnement vidé de mes forces, seule la douleur me reliait encore avec la réalité. Je ne savais ni ce que j'allais faire, ni ce qui allait m'arriver. Mais, je m'en fichais. J'avais besoin de me reposer à défaut d'être soigné. Je me redressais à moitié pour contempler l'étendu des dégâts. Impossible de me remettre complètement debout pour l'instant, j'enlevais difficilement mon haut, du moins ce qu'il en restait et déchirais le tissu afin d'entourer ma taille et de couvrir mes blessures. Je me mis à regarder chaque coin de la pièce, chaque tâche de sang qui s'y trouvait puis la porte grisâtre qui me séparait de Yesung, du corps de Sungmin, celui de Ryeowook mais aussi de l'être parfait qu'était mon soit disant kidnappeur. Celui qui avait fait de ces dernières semaines un véritable enfer. Lui en voulais-je ? Qu'avait-il réellement fait, si ce n'est de nous avoir confronter les uns aux autres... Nous avions tout fait nous même, non ?! Assailli par la fatigue, mes paupières se refermèrent toutes seules...

"- Tu es réveillé, Kyu' ?"

Je relevais les yeux puis plus difficilement la tête vers celui qui m'avait interpellé. Ses yeux sombres me reluquaient avec envie, c'était un tout autre regard que celui que j'avais vu l'autre jour. J'avais l'impression d'être face à un autre homme malgré son masque.  
>Je ne sentais que trop peu mes membres, les poignets noués au dessus de ma tête, le dos collé au mur, je ne touchais pas le sol. Un gémissement sur ma gauche attira mon attention. Encore lui, l'homme qui m'avait saigné, Yesung.<p>

"- Vous avez bien dormi j'espère."

Ni moi ni Yesung n'osâmes ouvrir la bouche. La peur ne m'habitait pas mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir compris certaines choses, d'où mon silence. Peut-être Yesung voyait il les choses comme moi...

"- Vous avez compris que vos vies n'ont été qu'un jeu."

Un tremblement naquit dans le bas de mon dos. C'était comme si tout recommençait depuis le début.

"- Yesung... Ton roi est mort. Et toi Kyuhyun, tu as sauté ta propre dame. Vous n'avez pas su respecter les règles, vous en avez payé les conséquences après tout.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?!"<p>

Je n'admirais nullement cet élan de courage qu'il employait. Il prenait des risques inutiles devant un personnage comme notre bourreau.

"- Tu es tellement inconscient, Jongwoon...  
>- Je ne te permet pas de m'appeler comme ça, enfoiré !<br>- Ça vaut aussi pour toi !  
>- Hhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn..."<p>

Il pouvait s'estimer heureux. Malgré le coup, il releva la tête. Un filet de sang coulait depuis le coin de sa bouche alors que l'homme prit son visage d'une main.

"- Tu n'es rien Jongwoon, tu n'as jamais été celui que tes parents voulaient que tu sois. C'est pour ça qu'ils t'ont renié. Ton frère s'est fait huer le jour où tout son lycée a appris que tu t'étais prostitué sans raison. Tu n'es qu'un homme inutile et sans avenir. Malgré ça, tu as aimé. C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours eu du respect pour toi. Tu aimes tes parents, ton frère alors tu les as abandonné.  
>- C-comment-<br>- Tu n'es pas en mesure de poser des questions. Cesses de vouer un amour inconditionnel à des personnes qui te haïssent. Tu perds ton temps. Peut-être que Ryeowook a eu pitié de toi après tout..."

Il relâcha violemment son visage après avoir creuser ses joues de ses doigts fins et de me lancer un regard en retirant le masque qu'il portait. Un regard nouveau et toujours aussi envoûtant.

"- Toi..."

Sa beauté m'éblouissait encore. Sa peau blanche, ses yeux noirs, ses lèvres...

"- Tu devrais avoir honte de me regarder ainsi, Kyuhyun. Tu le sais ?"

J'aurais voulu lui obéir. Baisser les yeux. Mais c'était impossible, j'étais comme hypnotisé.

"- Tu sais Kyuhyun... J'aurais tant aimé être à la place de Sungmin, il y a quelques jours. J'aurais voulu te sentir en moi, j'aurais voulu que tu me fasses mal à moi aussi, que tu m'embrasses sans amour.  
>- Je... Je n-<br>- Chut..."

Il posa ses mains froides sur mes joues sans cesser de me regarder.

"- Tu n'es qu'un pauvre pervers. Tu t'excites à la moindre parole, au moindre geste."

Il n'avait pas tort mais qu'importe, on ne change pas un homme comme moi.

"- Je ne me serais jamais doutais que tout se terminerait ainsi... Aussi vite. Vous m'avez tant offert. Qui aurait cru que de tels personnages existaient... Soyez conscients de votre chance.  
>- De quelle chance parles-tu ?<br>- Ne me poses pas de question."

Sa bague entailla lentement ma joue, j'en baissais la tête et attendis.

"- Vous ne comprenez rien. Voilà bientôt sept ans que ma vie se résume à ça : Inciter les gens à verser le sang des autres, à leur arracher la vie pour les punir de leur bêtise. Une simple leçon de morale ne suffit plus. Être un tueur à gage ne m'aurait rien procuré, pas comme maintenant. Vous n'êtes pas les premiers à passer ici. Peut-être êtes vous les derniers... Après tout, j'attends de voir chaque fin pour commencer une nouvelle histoire. Et... Je ne fais pas ça pour nettoyer le monde de votre saleté. Tout n'est que vengeance. Au départ, vous n'êtes que pas des victimes, simplement des hommes observés pour leur charisme, leur beauté, leur charme,... Si vous saviez combien d'heures j'ai passé à vous regarder, à analyser chacun de vos gestes,... Toutes ces nuits devenues blanches pour vous. Je ne regrette rien. Absolument rien. J'ai eu ce que je voulais, le père de Ryeowook s'est fait embarqué, son fils est mort pour la police. Cet enfoiré avait touché à elle..."

Son monologue m'éclairait peu à peu. Ses motivations se révélaient enfin. Les yeux fermés, je l'écoutais au mieux, je voulais comprendre, je voulais qu'on réponde à mes questions. C'était le moment.

"- Ma propre soeur est morte mais elle y est passée aussi. A cause de lui... C'est devenu une traînée, j'ai découvert ça après l'avoir moi même tué. La vie n'est pas belle mais elle nous apprend tant de choses. N'est-ce pas Kyuhyun ? "

Ses longs doigts saisirent mon menton et je pus le regarder droit dans les yeux, en silence. Il souriait. J'attendais toujours des explications, seule cette envie m'animait à cet instant.

"- Tu as appris que tu étais gay depuis quelques années maintenant, tu en pinçais sérieusement pour un jeune brun qui bossait avec toi… Tu te souviens de lui ? Tu le suivais le soir quand tu finissais ton service dans un de ces petits bureaux du centre-ville. "

J'étais de plus en plus écœuré par tout ça. Apprendre qu'on se fait suivre depuis des années n'est pas si réjouissant. Je ravalais la salive pour la énième fois et le laissait me narrer ses aventures. Les miennes en somme. De mes approches jusqu'au viol que j'ai commis. Il savait tout. Ma vie était foutue de toute manière alors pourquoi chercher à comprendre le pourquoi de la chose ?  
>Il finit par se mettre à siffloter doucement en lâchant mon visage. Les yeux fermés, j'aurais voulu m'endormir. Mais rien n'y faisait, je n'y arrivais pas. Une porte claqua et un silence s'installa. C'est à peine si j'entendais la respiration de Yesung nouée à la mienne.<p>

"- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un beau salaud.  
>- Tu sais au fond de toi que tu n'es pas mieux que moi. Pourquoi t'obstiner à me rappeler qui je suis ?<br>- Pour que tu te sentes encore plus pathétique..."

Il se mit à gesticuler, pourtant il été attaché tout comme moi. Je ne m'efforçais pas à comprendre. J'étais fatigué. Ce fichu grisaillement se fit entendre et un homme entra dans la pièce.

"Votre dernière chance."

Je tournais soudainement la tête vers Yesung, ses poignets en sang retinrent mon attention l'espace de quelques secondes. Sa corde fut coupée, mais il ne tint pas sur ses jambes, sûrement engourdies et se retrouva aussitôt au sol. Ses genoux claquèrent, son dos se cambra et il finit par rencontrer le sol sans réagir. L'homme en noir m'offrit la même libération. Sur mes gardes, je cherchais aussitôt mon adversaire des yeux. Il n'était toujours pas relevé ce qui me laissait quelques instants de répit.

"- Lèves toi donc Yesung ou plutôt devrais-je t'appeler Jongwoon..."

Il releva doucement la tête puis tout son corps suivit le même mouvement. Aucune lueur n'animait ses yeux, toute l'animosité qu'il avait contenu quelques minutes auparavant l'avait abandonné. Il était à ma merci, je n'avais plus qu'à tout mettre en pratique. Le saigner, lui faire ravaler ses mots, lui faire regretter d'être né.

"- Qu'attends-tu ? Relèves toi complètement, pauvre lâche."

Je savais qu'il ne me répondrait pas. Tout n'était plus qu'une question de temps et j'en avais déjà assez perdu...

" 3600 fois par heure la seconde chuchote souviens-toi ! Mais le souvenir fait mal."

Les hurlements de Sungmin me revinrent en tête, la chaleur de sa peau, les larmes sur ses joues et l'envie. L'envie d'en finir avec ce désir brûlant, avec ce ressenti qui n'est qu'une insatisfaction perdurant dans le temps. L'achever sans la moindre pitié, l'envoyer chez le Diable sans remords, lui faire respirer l'air de la honte et de la vengeance pour ses derniers instants sur Terre... C'était trop. Pris de frénésie, je me jetais sur lui, à peine relevé du sol et mon regard plongé dans le sien, je me mis à sourire avant de plaquer ma main contre sa gorge. Avoir parcouru tant et en finir aussi rapidement ne serait que le début d'un mécontentement infini. Il devra supporter ma haine jusqu'au plus profond de lui même et son cœur devra exploser, empli par ma propre rancœur.

"- Tu ne te débats plus Yesung, veux tu que j'en finisse ?  
>- Tu regretteras de toute manière, tu ne recouvreras jamais une vie après tout ça.<br>- Tu es tellement philosophe mon pauvre... Qui te dis que j'ai besoin de retrouver un semblant de vie ? Je ne suis pas prêt de revivre mais au moins j'aurais rencontré les amants de la Mort elle-même."

Je mis fin à notre échange en l'embrassant. Étrangement, il me repoussa. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il le fasse alors qu'il semblait si fatigué.

"- Plutôt mourir plutôt que de te laisser me toucher ainsi !  
>- Ce que tu es drôle alors que tu vas passer à l'article de la Mort. Mais que tu le veuilles où nous, tu va me sentir au plus profond de toi..."<p>

Il me fit retomber en arrière en plaquant ses mains sur mon torse dénudé. Il allait fuir, encore une fois. Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, il n'avait nulle part où aller. Allait-on encore entendre la voix de notre kidnappeur avant la fin ? Je me le demandais en ramassant un poignard, que j'avais déjà vu quelques temps auparavant mais sa provenance n'avait pas d'importance.

"- Tu sais que ça ne sert à rien de reculer Yesung, pourquoi ne m'affrontes tu pas une dernière fois ?"

Il s'arrêta, bloqué contre un des murs et ne daigna même pas me regarder. J'arrivais enfin à sa hauteur et me mit à caresser son torse du bout de mon arme. Il tremblait mais je ne pensais pas qu'il craignait la Mort à cet instant, c'était étrange. Sa peau était si pale et si douce à la fois, s'en était presque bandant.

"- Ne me touches pas !"

Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, mes lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes et je le fis hurler dans ma gorge en enfonçant lentement la lame dans la peau de son épaule. Il s'agenouilla presque et je suivis son geste, sans cesser de le blesser. Il ne tenta même pas de me repousser, malgré ses cris, c'était le début de sa fin. Je jetais l'arme derrière moi et le forçai à s'allonger à terre.

"- Tu ne peux plus rien faire Yesung, tu vis tes dernières minutes..  
>- Tues-moi si tu en as tellement envie mais tu n'auras rien appris tandis que moi si. "<p>

Je défis les quelques boutons de son bas et le lui retirais sans ménagement pour finir par en faire de même avec le mien.

"- Tu pourras te venter de t'être fait baiser par-  
>- Le Diable."<br>PDV : KyuHyun

Sans prévenir, je posais ma main droite sur son épaule nue et blessée. Il ne retenait qu'à peine ses larmes. Il m'aura chercher jusqu'au bout, j'aurais préféré qu'il se débatte, qu'il repense au jeune homme que j'avais tué quelques temps avant, qu'il me dise encore et encore à quel point il me hait, à quel point il voudrait que je meurs de ses mains. Mais cet homme s'était finalement contenté de redevenir faible et inutile. Sensuellement, je créais un dernier contact de nos deux corps, son torse tailladé et rouge de sang tâcha le mien. C'était sa fin. Je saisis son membre et me mit à le masturber tout en lui susurrant quelques mots. Ryeowook. Sexe. Amour. Perte. Sang. Manque. Rien n'y faisait, il se laissait faire. J'abandonnais son sexe durci malgré son manque de bien-être et lui écartant les jambes, je le pénétrais sans précédent. Je le sentis enfin frissonner tout en hurlant. Tel un fou, je me mis à rire aux éclats, repensant aux cris de Sungmin, au visage de notre bourreau, à tous ces moments que j'avais passé à épanouir mes désirs... Je me sentais brûler de l'intérieur, mon érection prenait de l'ampleur me faisant délicieusement gémir. J'étais peut-être euphorique, mais le bien-être se trouvait dans la fin. Alors que mon front se perlait se sueur, je voyais son visage se crispait de douleur, c'était comme s'il subissait une fellation sans pouvoir en jouir. C'était orgasmique. Mais la fatigue m'empêchait de profiter de la chose aussi longtemps que je l'aurais voulu. Sous mes derniers coups de boutoir, ses plaintes s'atténuèrent doucement quand je finis par hurler comme jamais. Mon essence se déversait en lui quand sa voix se fit entendre.

"- Sungmin... C'est moi... Qui l'ai tué..."

C'était comme si on m'assommait. Encore une fois. Quelques souvenirs refirent surfassent mais je les effaçais bien vite. Il ne tenait définitivement plus à la vie.

"- J'aurais même pu l'enculer à mon tour, mais passer juste après un chien comme toi m'aurais fait perdre le peu de fierté qui m'anime."

Je lui lançais un regard noir tout en le pénétrant de plus belle. Ses cris ne me faisaient sourire que quelques secondes, l'envie avait doublé.

"-Tu auras baisé Sungmin, tu m'auras eu moi aussi mais qu'importe, il ne te reste plus rien Kyuhyun. Tu es voué à finir seul. La vie c'est ça, un bout de lumière qui finit dans la nuit..."

Se furent ces dernières paroles alors que je le quittais pour mieux saisir sa gorge. La peau de son cou, le noir de ses yeux, sa sueur s'écrasant sur le sol, mais surtout le sourire étiré sur son visage. Je me mis à serrer les dents, laissant mes cheveux retomber sur mon front mouillé alors que sa respiration se coupait. Il se mit à toussoter faiblement alors que ses yeux s'injectaient de sang. Il se laissait mourir, ne montrait pas un seul signe de résistance malgré ses signes d'étouffement. Je sentis ses vaisseaux enflés sous mes doigts, il ne tentera plus rien. Mes nerfs chauffaient à leur tour en le voyant persister. A quoi bon vouloir respirer l'air impur qui nous entourait ? J'étais sur le point de hurler quand il finit par fermer les yeux pour de bond, et que ses fausses plaintes se tarirent me laissant m'acharner sur son corps inanimé. Je savais pertinemment que j'étais le seul à respirer à présent. Ma frénésie finit par m'abandonner alors que je relâchais cet être souillé parti rejoindre Lucifer...


	7. Chapitre 4 partie 2 : PDV psychopathe

_Perverted soul, the end... _

C'était donc ainsi que tout s'achevait... Je quittai mon siège et sortis rejoindre l'assassin que je n'avais pas sous-estimé. Je savais que ça se terminerait ainsi, que tout comme Geng l'avait fait, Kyuhyun l'avait fait à son tour. La jalousie, le sexe, la vengeance étaient revenus me rendre visite et m'avaient offert un merveilleux spectacle comme je l'avais presque espéré. Un sourire aux lèvres, je passais devant mes gardes du corps, si on peut les appeler ainsi, qui me laissèrent la place après avoir ouvert la porte que j'appréhendais vivement à franchir.

Il était toujours là, assis sur ce corps inerte. Je m'approchais lentement du personnage et m'accroupis face à lui pour mieux l'observer. Me voyait-il ? En avait-il seulement l'envie ? Aucun sillon de larmes ne marquait ses joues, il était juste là, respirant faiblement, les mains salies par le sang de son adversaire. Victorieux, voilà ce qu'il était. Un étrange sourire en coin apparu sur son visage, s'en était presque jouissif.

« -Tu... Tu es satisfait n'est-ce pas ? »

Il releva le regard vers moi, ses yeux noirs me parurent si profonds que je me redressais pour éviter de tomber. Moi qui déteste ce genre de choses...

« - Je suis presque entièrement satisfait. »

Les quelques bruits qui suivirent mes dires m'indiquaient qu'il s'était remis à la verticale. Sa respiration se voulait calme mais j'entendais son cœur battre malgré tout.

« - Laisses-moi tranquille maintenant.  
>- Ce serait tellement simple, tu ne crois pas ?<br>- Que-  
>- C'est toi que je veux maintenant. »<p>

Je l'entendis rire un peu avant que ses bras n'entourent ma taille avec douceur, c'était écœurant. Ses longs doigts glissèrent le long de mon buste sans la moindre gêne, il paraissait tellement sûr de lui, que je ne pus retenir un rire. Ses touchers devinrent des caresses, sa tête posée sur mon épaule permis à ses lèvres de frôler ma nuque. Quelques spasmes me firent bouger mais j'attendais. Oui, j'attendais de voir si le Kyuhyun naïf, que je ne laisserai pas vivre, se manifesterait...

« - Je ne tomberai pas dans ton jeu une seconde fois. »

Il laissa ses membres retomber le long de sa taille et recula de quelques pas.

« - Je suis pleinement satisfait, Cho. Il faut que tu le saches. Mais plus rien ne sera jamais pareil, comme Yesung te l'a répété. Tu ne seras plus seulement le client débauché, assoiffé par le sexe et désireux de faux amours. Tu es devenu un assassin, quelqu'un d'encore plus méprisable que moi. Quelqu'un sans avenir, qui se devra de fuir la réalité pour survivre. Tu seras troublé jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, la mort de Yesung sur la conscience, les souvenirs douloureux de Sungmin resteront encrés dans ta peau et tu verras, je serais celui qui animera tes nuits. Toutes tes nuits, tel un fantôme cherchant une âme à chérir. Ton passé était déjà entre mes mains et je ne laisserai personne t'appartenir, tu resteras seul à jamais... »

La porte s'ouvrit sur mes gardes qui étaient prêt à récupérer le corps sans vie de Yesung alors que je m'apprêtais déjà à repartir. Il fallait qu'il se rende compte de tout ce qui s'était passé ici, il allait se souvenir de tout, devenir encore plus fou qu'il ne l'est déjà et tout ça sous ma surveillance. Un tel jouet est toujours hors de prix, qu'on me laisse en jouir quelques jours encore.

« - Attends ! »

Que serait la vie sans parole ? Je m'arrêtais donc à deux pas de la grande porte grise et tournais la tête vers lui.

« - Perdre ce qu'il me reste de raison, mourir intérieurement et devenir cette fameuse âme pervertie dont tu me parles... Comment pourrais-je y arriver sans même savoir le nom de l'être qui m'y conduit ?  
>- Tu n'as pas à le savoir.<br>- Prends ça comme une récompense pour t'avoir offert une pleine satisfaction...  
>- Je n'ai plus de cœur depuis longtemps, pourquoi devrais-je répondre à ta requête ?<br>- Mettre un nom sur ce visage, serait juste une façon de savoir avec qui Lucifer a signé mon contrat. »

Si l'envie y était, j'aurais sûrement éclaté de rire, à la place, je lui servis un délicieux sourire.

« - Jonghyun. Kim Jonghyun. »

Je le vis brièvement tomber à genoux alors que je quittais enfin cette salle où toute l'oxygène avait été contaminé par leurs sentiments. La partie était terminée et l'As l'a remporté... Comme toujours.

La vie n'est qu'une épreuve. Une longue épreuve. Quelque chose à surmonter malgré l'illusion de la prospérité et du bonheur. Tout ce qui l'anime n'est que mensonge et frustration. Toutes ces choses que l'on a un jour aimé ou détesté, ces choses si insignifiantes face à la grandeur des cieux ne sont là que pour être souvenirs. Les souvenirs qui tiendront la flamme de nos âmes pour nous guider vers l'Enfer. Rien ne nous permettra d'être quelqu'un, nous sommes tous voués à rejoindre la mort. Le bonheur n'existe pas alors autant tenter d'effacer les illusions de ce ressenti de l'esprit de toute personne qui a ou qui aura un jour l'occasion de s'en délecter.  
>Préférer passer par un chemin plutôt que par un autre ne changera rien, l'arrivée est toujours la même. On part de rien pour arriver au néant total, il faut voir la vie comme étant quelque chose d'inutile pour pouvoir la passer plus rapidement. Comprendre par soi-même que rien n'est accessible, permet de ne pas devenir fou dans un monde tel que le notre. Pourquoi ne pas en finir par soi-même ? Ce serait tellement plus simple mais...<p>

La souffrance ou l'amour ne sont-elles pas une seule et unique chose au final ? Deux sentiments qui viennent nous perturber, qui nous rende fou à en crever et qui un jour finissent par s'évaporer...


	8. Epilogue

15 juillet 2007 :

Ce jeu n'avait été qu'un entraînement vers son vrai but. ZhouMi, HeeChul, HanGeng, SiWon... Des personnages utilisés pour jauger la difficulté de son projet. Finalement tout semblait être simple. Vraiment trop simple. HanGeng en était ressorti vivant... Lequel réussirait la prochaine fois ? Il lui faudrait certainement beaucoup de temps pour apprendre à les connaître tous. Mais il était décidé, personne ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin. Il réclamerait vengeance pour tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Le sang coulerait pour atténuer sa colère et son amertume. Il ne serait en rien impliqué, se contentant de manipuler les autres. Les forcer à s'entre-tuer était bien plus plaisant que de le faire soi-même, bien plus jouissif puisqu'on ne pourrait l'accuser de rien. Personne n'aurait jamais aucune preuve de son implication.  
>Perdu dans ses pensées JongHyun gribouillait sur un bout de papier. Quand il baissa les yeux un sourire malsain qu'on pourrait qualifier de rictus se dessina sur son si beau visage. Écrits à l'encre noir, quatre noms trônaient au milieu de cette feuille blanche ; RyeoWook, YeSung, SungMin, KyuHyun...<p>

25 mars 2008 :

Un gémissement sortit des lèvres entrouvertes de RyeoWook alors que les mains du grand brun caressaient son corps moite de sueur. Un dernier coup de rein du plus grand lui fit atteindre l'orgasme. Un grognement aiguë lui échappa alors que son partenaire continuait ses va et vient jusqu'à lui même arriver au maximum de sa résistance. RyeoWook sentit le poids de l'homme s'abattre sur son corps fin. Il tenta de le repousser, en vain.

-TaecYeon.. Pousses toi ! T'es lourd.

Un petit rire sortit d'entre les lèvres du brun. Il roula sur le côté, puis s'allongea sur le dos, nullement gêné par sa nudité.

-Tu te plains comme une fille Wookie... Tu gémis aussi comme une fille.

-La ferme ! Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

RyeoWook se leva du lit et commença à enfiler ses vêtements qui étaient étalés au sol.

-Tu pars déjà ? Tu es toujours si pressé...

-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas notre deal ? Tu me baises et j'me casse. Pas de câlins, pas de bisous et pas de parlote inutile sur l'oreiller.

TaecYeon soupira un peu en se redressant.

-Es-tu une de ces ****** qu'on voit dans les rues Ryeo' ?

-Si j'étais une pute tu me paierais ? T'ai-je déjà demandé de l'argent ? Non.

Une fois habillé il se dirigea vers la porte et sans se retourner il quitta la chambre, lançant un bref « salut » . Il descendit les escaliers et sortit du motel. Il était pressé, il lui fallait retourner au Lost Soul avant 18 heures. Il prit le premier taxi qui passait et en 15 minutes il se retrouva devant ce club qu'il connaissait si bien. Il y avait été quasiment élevé. Quand il ouvrit la porte du bâtiment un énorme sourire s'afficha sur son visage le faisant ressembler un peu plus à un être humain qu'à l'accoutumée. Il courut presque pour se jeter dans les bras d'un petit roux aux joues rebondies.  
>Un rire cristallin retentit dans l'endroit peu éclairé.<p>

-Henry ! Tu m'as manqué.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi hyung.

Henry venait de rentrer des États-Unis pour les vacances. C'est avec un plaisir non caché que RyeoWook embrassa ses joues. Il était toujours si heureux quand son jeune frère rentrait. Il était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Le Lost était encore vide de client à cette heure ci. Seul les strip-teaseurs et les barmans étaient là pour mettre en place la soirée à venir. RyeoWook entraîna son jeune frère jusqu'au bar et demanda à WooHyun de leur servir à boire. Le jeune serveur se dépêcha d'exécuter les ordres et de servir les fils de son patron.

-Le voyage ne t'as pas trop fatigué ?

-Non.

Henry était toujours si souriant. Ils discutèrent un long moment, et ne se rendirent même pas compte qu'à présent le club était plein a craquer. Ils avaient juste dû hausser le ton pour pouvoir continuer à s'entendre. Henry tourna légèrement la tête et pouffa de rire.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?, demanda son frère.

-Il y a un serveur là-bas... Il doit être nouveau car ça fait trois fois que je le vois renverser quelque chose.

RyeoWook tourna la tête dans la même direction que lui. Il vit trois serveurs de l'autre côté, il ne savait pas du quel parlait Henry et à vrai dire il s'en fichait éperdument. Il ne chercha donc pas à savoir et se contenta de sourire à son cadet.

-Partons d'ici... Allons chez moi.

Le petit roux acquiesça et suivit son frère à travers la foule. RyeoWook regardait à peine les clients autour de lui. Il y avait de grands bruns musclés du genre de TaecYeon qui venait pour s'amuser un peu. Des petits gringalets à lunettes qui venait pour assouvir leur désir qu'aucun autre ne voulait soulager. Les mecs un peu coincés qui n'assumaient pas encore leur homosexualité. Les drag-queens qui s'exposaient ouvertement. Les hommes mariés. Il connaissait ça par cœur, depuis le temps qu'il venait ici. Ils passèrent devant des tables et RyeoWook croisa le regard d'un blond qui se dirigeait au bar. Il n'y fit pas plus attention, trop habitué à voir ce genre d'homme ici.

-Hyung ! Prenons le métro ! Les sous-terrains de Séoul me manque.

Il sourit et tout deux partirent en direction d'une bouche de métro. RyeoWook ferait n'importe quoi pour plaire à son frère. Tout ce qu'il voulait.

19 avril 2009 :

SungMin effectuait la dernière partie de sa prestation du jour. Bientôt le club fermerait et il pourrait descendre de sa petite scène. Alors qu'il scrutait les environs de sa partie de la salle, il vit passer WooHyun avec un beau blond. Il avait l'habitude de voir certains de ses amis serveurs repartir avec des clients. Après tout pourquoi n'aurait-il pas droit de s'amuser un peu eux aussi. Le blond déposa un billet, au milieu de tant d'autre, sur l'estrade pour SungMin. Mais celui-ci ne le remarqua certainement pas, trop occupé à distraire ses clients. Après encore une heure de show, enfin arriva l'heure de sa fin de service. Il descendit de sa scène et se rendit dans les vestiaires pour ré-adopter une tenue plus descente mais qui n'en restait pas moins extravagante. Il s'arrêta au bar avant de quitter son lieu de travail.

-Salut YeSung !

-SungMin. Comment s'est passé la soirée ?

-Bien. Et toi ? Plus de gaffes ?

-Arrêtes ! J'ai seulement cassé quelques trucs au début que je travaillais ici. Maintenant je suis un pro.

SungMin s'autorisa un sourire.

-Je vois ça.

Il quitta le bar et se dirigea vers la sortie ou un grand blond extrêmement mince l'attendait. Cet homme très androgyne l'attrapa par le bras et ils sortirent dans la rue.

-Hyung. On doit se dépêcher sinon nous allons être en retard.

-Je sais Kevin.

Aujourd'hui Kevin et SungMin avait obtenu un travail en commun. Un même client qui avait payé pour leur service, en même temps. SungMin avait lui-même formé Kevin au strip-tease et le patron en avait fait lui aussi un pute de luxe. Les hommes payaient cher pour l'avoir dans leur lit. Il faut dire que cette bouille d'ange était très doué, SungMin devait bien l'avouer.

28 octobre 2010 :

YeSung serra la mâchoire et ferma le poing alors qu'il voyait passer devant lui RyeoWook et son plan cul du soir. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à lui, ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Il ne devait même pas savoir que YeSung existait. Et pourtant YeSung ne voyait que par lui. Il en était fou. Le serveur quitta le Lost Soul d'un pas lourd. Ce soir il avait envie d'oublier. Il stoppa un client qui sortait du même endroit que lui et qu'il connaissait déjà.

-Ce soir je ne prends que 20 000 wons.

L'homme sourit et prit YeSung par le bras pour l'entraîner vers sa voiture. YeSung avait demandé si peu car ce soir, c'était juste pour oublier sa colère et sa solitude. Il se prostituait de temps à autre pour arrondir les fins de mois. Mais la première fois qu'il l'avait fait, il n'avait aucune raison. Et ça lui avait valu bien des regrets. Son frère s'était fait tabasser quand ses camarades l'avait appris. Ses parents avaient été blâmé et il avait dû quitter la maison.  
>Il ne resta que 30 minutes dans cette voiture et ressorti avec ses 20 000 wons en poche. Il réajusta sa veste et marcha vers une supérette qui était encore ouverte. Il acheta deux bouteilles d'alcool et tout en rentrant chez lui, il bu. Peu à peu sa démarche se fit moins assurée et il commença à tituber. Les rues étaient presque vides à cette heure.<p>

-Je suis l'homme le plus débile du monde !, cria-t-il.

Il explosa ensuite de rire, seul. L'alcool embrouillait totalement ses pensées. Il heurta quelqu'un et se tourna.

-Désolé M'sieur !

Dit-il avec un sourire idiot sur le visage. Les yeux brillants, le blond qu'il avait percuté le regarda un court instant avant de reprendre sa route. YeSung continua lui aussi son chemin pour rentrer dans son misérable appartement où il se languirait une nuit de plus de RyeoWook.

26 mai 2011 :

JongHyun pouvait enfin mettre son jeu en route. Ça faisait maintenant trois ans qu'il observait ses pions. Son as, son roi, sa dame et son valet. Il les connaissait par cœur, connaissait la moindre de leur réaction, le moindre trait de caractère. Il savait tout d'eux. Sa vengeance aller enfin avoir lieu. Le premier qu'il attira dans son piège fut RyeoWook. Ce petit arrogant était le fils d'un des hommes qui l'avaient enlevé 5 ans auparavant et qui l'avait violé et battu. Ensuite ce fut le tour de YeSung. Cette fois encore c'était son père qu'il visait. Le père de YeSung était un ancien collègue de son propre père qui l'avait laissé tomber quand celui-ci avait perdu son travail. Il l'avait regardé sombrer dans la débauche et se noyer sous les dettes sans bouger le petit doigt.  
>SungMin fut le troisième. Celui-là avait apprit à JongNa à écarter les cuisses telle une putain. Ce qu'elle était ensuite devenue. Et ce qui l'avait amené à tuer sa propre sœur.<br>Pour KyuHyun se fut différent. Il n'avait pas vraiment de motif de vengeance pour lui. A part qu'il fut l'un des clients de sa sœur peut-être. Il l'avait suivi, avait appris à le connaître. Cet homme était un accroc du sexe. Il ne vivait que pour ça, sans parler de sa perversion, il avait plu à JongHyun. Il le fascinait. Il était son espoir, il espérait que ce serait lui qui en ressortirait vivant. Car les autres devaient payer.

7 juin 2012 :

Un an été passé depuis ces semaines d'obscurité, de cruautés et d'horreurs. Comme l'avait prédit JongHyun, et comme il l'avait espéré, KyuHyun en était ressortit vainqueur. Mais à quel prix ? Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de solution après ces événements. Se laisser sombrer dans la folie et en venir au suicide. Être enfermé telle une bête dans une pièce et observer de près par des médecins. Ou encore tenter de reprendre une vie normale.  
>KyuHyun ne choisit aucune de ces options. Il avait quitté ce grand bâtiment dans lequel il avait été enfermé et où il avait tué. Il l'avait quitté avec un sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire qui aurait pu glacer le sang à quiconque l'aurait vu.<br>Et un an plus tard, il marchait de nouveau vers ce bâtiment. Le même rictus collé au visage. Il ouvrit la porte grinçante. Monta quelques marches et s'enferma dans une pièce remplie d'écran TV. Il rigola doucement en voyant quatre personnes bouger lentement dans une pièce. Il se pencha vers un micro et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler.

"Jusqu'à présent vos vies n'ont été qu'un jeu dans lequel vous avez su tenir le beau rôle, cependant une telle part de lâcheté et d'immondices se doit d'être punies. Lancer les dés et attendre la victoire, ne suffira plus. IL EST TEMPS DE RETOURNER LES CARTES PIEGES. Ne tentez pas de jouer de vos privilèges royaux puisqu'ici jouer les as ne vous mènera nulle part ... Vous serez simplement réduit à devenir les valets de vos propres existences. Le passé ne s'effacera jamais, sachez le et ne l'oubliez pas ... C'est comme essayer de faire sauter la dame de son adversaire sans avoir la moindre possibilité de le faire ... Ne vous adonnez à rien, la partie a déjà commencé, suivez les règles et taisez vous ... "

Il coupa le micro et continua de ricaner seul.

-Kim JongHyun... Le jeu n'est pas fini...


End file.
